Family - A heaven on Earth
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: strictly OC story.. those who don't like.. stay away.. sequel to dayavineet girl.. ek vivah aisa bhi ;).. beep in.. for fun masti dhamaal..
1. Chapter 1

**strictly OC story.. those who don't like stay away... please..**

 **A/n: hey.. all here is sequel of daya's vineetgirl ek vivah aisa bhi ;).. here.. it begins.. enjoy..**

The early morning all were in busy preparation..

Keerthi said.. "arey.. jaldi karo.. mahurat nikla jaa raha hai aaj mere devar jee ki mangni hai.."

"haan haan kar rahe hai.. aapke ladle devar hai kaha?" karthik said

Roohi comes there.. "wo tayar ho raha hoga.. ussey bahut jaldi hai.."

"aacha wo toh tek hai par dulhan rani kaha hai.."

Rohan says.. "keerthi bhabi humhari drama queen soh rahi hogi as usual.."

All laugh at this..

Karthik says.. "mai jagake aata hun princess ko.."

Karthik moves towards palak room.. enters inside and finds her sleeping..

"princess uthiye.. chaliye.. dher ho rahi hai.."

Palak turns to other side.. "jis please sone doh na.."

Karthik smiles.. "arey uthiye chaliye aaj sagai honi jaruri hai.. uthiye… "

Palak wakes up.. "offo jis aapka bhai mujhe aab sone bhi nhi deta.." and goes to washroom..

Karthik shakes his head.. "pagal larki"

And he goes out..

Here keerthi, roohi and subhi enter into pratiek's room..

"kya baat hai aaj toh koi kuch zyada hi khush lagh raha hai.." subhi smirks and says..

Pratiek turns.. "arey bhabi aap teeno"

They come close to him..

Keerthi "haan devar jee.. aap ready ho gaye?"

Pratiek said "haan bhabi mai ready hun"

And four of them go down..

Rohan and surya teases pratiek..

"lo aab tum bhi humhari naav pe sawar karne jaa rahe ho.."

Pratiek smiles… "rohan bhai naav pe sawar karne ka maza aab uthana toh padega hi.."

Roohi says.. "kya chal raha hai? Yaha?"

Rohan speaks up.. "Arey kuch nhi hum bas issey todha sata rahe they.."

Keerthi comes there too "koi maat satao mere dever jee ko.. aapni saali ko jaake leke aao… kitna time lagati hai.."

Surya says.. "bhabi jee humhare sabse pyaari saali ki sagai hai itni jaldi kya hai.."

Karthik speaks.. "lo aa gayi princess"

Palak comes down wearing white and red anarkali.. looking gorgeous.. pratiek could not let his eyes move from admiring her beauty.. he was lost…

"uff.. socha nhi tha.. kabhie mujhe bhi aise ready hona padega.."

Roohi says.. "aab chalo rasam kartey hai.."

Palak and pratiek exchange the rings.. and everyone clap…

Disha says.. "arey aise engagement end nhi hogi.. todha naach gaana toh ho jaaye.."

Everyone clap.. lekin iss baar todha alag har baar baki sab nachtey aaj humhare lead couple dance karengey….

Rohan and karthik vessels..

Palak shocked.. "di.. mai.. no.."

Surya says.. "saali sahiba bahut nachwa aapne humhe aab hum sab vasool karengey… chalo jaao dono.."

And the song plays.. **prateik starts..**

Churaake Dil Mera Goriya Chali

Churaake Dil Mera Goriya Chali

Udaake Nindiyaan Kahan Tu Chali

Paagal Hua, Deewana Hua

Paagal Hua, Deewana Hua

Kaisi Yeh Dil Ki Lagi

 **Palak sings..**

Ho, Churaake Dil Tera Chali Main Chali

Mujhe Kya Pata Kahan Main Chali

Manzil Meri Bas Tu Hi Tu

Manzil Meri Bas Tu Hi Tu

Teri Gali Main Chali

Oh, Churaake Dil Mera Goriya Chali

Churaake Dil Tera Chali Main Chali

Abhi To Lage Hain Chaahaton Ke Mele

Abhi Dil Mera Dhadkanon Se Khele

Kisi Mod Par Main Tumko Pukaaroon

Bahaana Koi Bana To Na Loge

Agar Main Bata Doon Mere Dil Mein Kya Hai

To Mujhse Nigaahen Chura To Na Loge

Agar Badh Gayi Hai Betaabiyaan

Kahin Mujhse Daaman Chhuda To Na Loge

Kehta Hai Dil Dhadakte Hue

Tum Sanam Hamaare Hum Tumhaare Hue

Manzil Meri Bas Tu Hi Tu

Manzil Meri Bas Tu Hi Tu

Teri Gali Main Chali

Oh, Churaake Dil Mera Goriya Chali

 **Then they dance together.. all clap..**

After the engagement at night..

Palak and pratiek were on terrace..

"tumhara jana jaruri hai kya?" palak asked..

Pratiek said.. "haan US ka project mera sapna hai aur mai issey khona nhi chahta.."

Palak says.. "tek hai lekin jaldi aana.. aur haan agar waha kisi gori mam ke ass paas bhi najar aaye toh.."

Pratiek moves closer to him.. "toh kya?"

Palak steps back.. smiles "toh.. mai haan siddharth ke saath shaadi kar lungi.." and runs down stairs..

Pratiek shakes his head..

The next morning prateik had to leave for US. They drop him to airport.. and he hugs brothers and takes blessings from sister in laws..

Palak waves him bye..

Roohi "aa jaayega.. wo jaldi.."

Palak smiles.. "di mai ussey miss nhi karungi bas koi jhagra karne wala nhi hoga.."

Everyone laugh at this..

"kabhie nhi sudhregi.." keerthi says..

 **A year later**

Roohan's house…

"mumma… massi ke pass" a cute girl about 2 and half year old says..

Roohi.. "arey teri massi shyam ko aayegi abhie jaake khelo.."

Ritika runs into the room..

Rohan comes to roohi..

"roo meri red file kaha rakhi hai?"

Roohi says "room mei dekho wahi hogi.."

Rohan goes to room and sees ritwik with file and was about to tear it..

"nahi beta…" he takes the file from his hand.. "yeh bahut important file hai papa ko dhant parti agar yeh kharab ho jaati toh.."

Ritwik smiles.. "solly papa.."

Rohan "koi baat nhi aagey se aise nhi karna.."

Roohi comes there.. "tum bhi aapni important cheese sambalke rakha karo… "

Rohan.. "haan aab mai chalta hun already late ho chuka hun… aur haan karthik ko inform kar dena"

And he leaves for the office..

 **Keerthik house**

Keerthi was busy with her daughter sakhi.. just then karthik comes out of bathroom..

"aww.. my little princess.. ready ho gayi papa se bhi pehle.."

Sakhi smiles.. "pa.. "

"haan aap jaldi nasta karke jayie warna phone aa jayega aapke bureau se.. sakhi beta aapke papa ke pass time hi nhi hai humhare liye.."

Karthik says.. "Arey biwi jee aisa nhi hai.. iss Sunday pakka hum aapni princess ko leke jayengey ghumane.."

Keerthi speaks.. "haan pechle Sunday bhi yahi kaha tha aapne.."

Karthik utters.. "aab urgent case aa pada toh jana pada.. kya karta.. aab mai chalta hun shyam ko miltey hai.. take care.."

And karthik leaves the house..

Just then she receives a call..

"haan roo bolo.. aacha.. tek hai haan hum jarur aayengey.. holi hai yaar karthik jee ko chute leni hi padegi.."

And she cuts the call..

At roohan's place..

"chalo keerthi ko toh inform kar diya.. aab todhi meethayi bana leti hun holi ke liye.."

She goes to kitchen to prepare the sweet. Just then palak enters inside and ritika jumps on her…

"massi.."

Palak says.. "shhh… yeh le chocolate.."

Ritika smiles..

Palak "aab jaldi se khale warna di datengi.."

Ritika goes inside the room and eat the chocolate..

"hmm.. di.. kya khusboo aa rahi hai.. meetha baan raha hai"

Roohi says.. "haan.. tu jaake fresh ho jaa.."

Palak speaks.. "nahi di.. mai na aapni friend ke saath bahar jaa rahi hun.."

Roohi says.. "Arey abhie toh aayi hai.."

Palak smiles… "I know di.. par aaj akki ki movie housefull 3 ka premier hai I don't want to miss it.. kya pata aaj mulakat ho hi jaaye.. tata.." and she storms out..

"arey yeh larki bilkul nhi sudhregi…" roohi says..

Later around 7 o'clock.. rohan comes back home. Roohi brings the tea for him and herself..

"arey aaj yaha itni shanti kyu hai?"

Roohi says.. "tumhari ladli drama queen akki ki movie ke premier pe gayi hai.."

Rohan smiles.. "aacha aaj waha shamat aayi hai.. aur humhare R and R kaha hai.."

Roohi "dono thak ke soh gaye hai.."

Rohan.. "waah.."

Just then doorbell rings.. and roohi goes to open the door.. she gets surprise..

"subhi, disha.. tum dono.."

Disha says.. "haan di.. aapne bulaya aur hum chale aaye.."

Subham.. "haan socha aapko surprise kardey kal ki bajaye aaj aa gaye hum.."

Rohan.. "bahut aacha kiya aa gaye.. karthik bhi padso aa jayega.. uska gher toh pass mei hi hai.."

Disha.. "haan jiju par agar pratiek hota toh kitna maza aata holi ka…"

Roohi says.. "Arey wo bhi aa hi jaayega… chalo.. chalo andar chalo.."

All get inside.. and have a chit chat..

Palak comes back..

"Arey aap sab yaha.."

Surya "hanji hum aap kaha se aa rahi hai itni dher se.."

Palak says.. "mai toh akshay ki movie ke premier pe gayi thi.. iss baar bhi miss ho gaya milna…"

Subhi "arey sad maat ho paneer… mil lena.. abhie enjoy with us.."

On the day of holi..

Keerthi and karthik also arrive with their daughter sakhi..

Rohan "aacha hua aa gaye tum karthik.. "

Karthik "haan wo toh aana hi tha.. mujhe.."

Keerthi says.. "sab hai yaha bas devar jee ki kami mehsus ho rahi hai.. kash wo bhi hotey toh aur zyada maza aata hai.."

Palak becomes sad.. and angry to.. "offo di khadoos ko aana hoga aa jayega.. abhie mood kharab maat karo…" she takes sakhi with her..

Keerthi "isko kya hua?"

Roohi speaks.. "kal raat dono ka jhagra hua hoga aur kya.."

Subham "lo ek waha US mei hai aur ek yaha India mei.. phir bhi jhagra.. wah kya pyaar hai.."

Subhi says.. "arey dhur rehne se pyaar aur bharta hai.. wo aa jayega toh iska ghussa aapne aap tanda ho jayega.."

Roohi "aacha aab chalo bahar holi kheltey hai.."

And everyone go out to play holi..

 **All the girls dances…**

 _holi ho hey..._

 _holi aayi rang phut pade_

 _yeh chalak chalak_

 _woh dhalak dhalak_

 _phir baaje ghungru dhol bade yeh_

 _yeh chalak chalak_

 _woh dhamak dhamak_

 _sab nikle hain pee peeke ghade_

 _yeh lapak lapak_

 _woh dhumak dhumak_

 _cham cham naache pariyo ki dhunein_

 _yeh thirak thirak_

 _woh matak matak_

 _yeh chalak chalak_

 _woh dhalak dhalak_

 _yeh chalak chalak_

 _woh dhamak dhamak_

 _yeh lapak lapak_

 _woh dhumak dhumak_

 _yeh thirak thirak_

 _woh matak matak_

 _hey..._

 _haa haa haa ha..._

 _ **all the boys comes**_

 _ho ..._

 _(dekho aayi holi rang layi holi_

 _chali picthkari uda hain gulaal_

 _banke hain ghata mann jhum utha_

 _rang chalke hain neele hare laal) - 2_

 **subhi dances..**

 _rang reli mein rang khelungi_

 _rang jaaungi_

 _rang gehre hain_

 _abke saal_

 **disha dances…**

 _ab hamein koi rokey nahi_

 _ab hamein koi tokey nahi_

 _ab hone do ho jo bhi haal_

 **surya… ad subham dances**

 _dekho aayi holi rang layi holi_

 _chali picthkari uda hain gulaal_

 _banke hain ghata mann jhum utha_

 _rang chalke hain neele hare laal_

 _ho o ..._

 **keerthi**

 _bheegi choli chunari bhi geeli hui_

 _sajnaji dekho main neeli hui_

 _thodi thodi tu jo nashili hui_

 _patli kamar lachkili hui_

 _mann kyon na behke_

 _tan kyon na dehke_

 _tum reh reh ke_

 _karthik says.._

 _mat pheko yeh nazaron ka jaal_

 _ab hamein koi rokey nahi_

 _ab hamein koi tokey nahi_

 _ab hone do ho jo bhi haal_

 _dekho aayi holi rang layi holi_

 _aaj hua ek sa kamaal_

 _rang aaise ude dekhane mein lage_

 _koi range hawao ke baal_

 _(chandi ki thaal se leke gulaal_

 _ab radha se khelenge holi murari_

 _radha bhi natkhat hain_

 _palti woh jhatpat hain_

 _maari kanhaiyaa ko hain pitchkaari) - 2_

 _dekhane wale toh dang hue hain_

 _ke holi mein dono ho sang hue hai_

 _toh radha kanha ek rang hue hain_

 _kaun hain radha kaun hain kanha_

 _kaun yeh samjha kaun yeh jaana_

 **rohan and roohi..**

 _ho o o ..._

 _holi mein jo sajni se nayan lade_

 _thaami hain kalaai ke baat badhe_

 _teer se jaise mere mann mein gade_

 _teri yeh nazariya jo mujhpe pade_

 _jo yeh raas rache_

 _jo yeh dhoom mache_

 _koi kaise bache_

 _hamse pootcho na_

 _tum yeh sawaal_

 _ab hamein koi rokey nahi_

 _ab hamein koi tokey nahi_

 _ab hone do ho jo bhi haal_

 **everyone together.. they pull palak also..**

 _(dekho aayi holi rang layi holi_

 _chali picthkari uda hain gulaal_

 _banke hain ghata mann jhum utha_

 _rang chalke hain neele hare laal) - 2_

 _ab hamein koi rokey nahi_

 _ab hamein koi tokey nahi_

 _ab hone do ho jo bhi haal_

 _dekho aayi holi rang layi holi_

 _chali picthkari uda hain gulaal_

 _banke hain ghata mann jhum utha_

 _rang chalke hain neele hare laal_

 _aaye ..._

 _Holi Holi..._

 **After the celebration.. and a bath..**

"maza aa gaya.. aaj toh bas pratiek ki kami mehsus huyi.." karthik says..

Rohan asked.. "haan waise kab tak aa raha hai wo… kuch khabar hai.."

Keerthi says.. "pata nhi kab tak aayega.."

Rohan says.. "jaldi aa jaaye toh aacha hai.. kabtak meri pyaari saali intejar karti rahegi.."

Palak speaks up.. "jis.. dekhiye mujhe aab shaadi karne mei koi interest nhi hai khadoos se.."

Disha says.. "Arey.. pallu yeh kya mazak hai.."

Palak says.. "mazak nhi sach hai di… shaadi nhi hogi.. matlab nhi hogi.." and angrily she leaves from there.. leaving all shocked…

Just then someone on door.. hears this..

"kya maine kuch galat suna.."

All turn and happy to see him..

"pratiek.. thank god tum aa gaye.. kaise ho?" keerthi asked..

"bhabi mai fit and fine hun.. jaise hi mera kaam khatam hua mai aa gaya.."

Rohan "chalo aacha hai aa gaye.."

Pratiek.. "haan par yeh Miss NRI ne kya kaha.."

Roohi "kuch nhi tumse naraz hai.. jaake manalo warna beech mei latke reh jaaogey.."

Pratiek leaves his bags and goes to palak room..

"Miss NRI darwaza kholo… dekho mai aa gaya.."

Palak opens the door..

"tum.. kyu aaye… chalo jaao.. mujhe tumse na baat karni hai aur na shaadi karni hai.. get lost.." and closes the door with bang.. pratiek mouth left open..

"uff.. aab kaise manau.." he thinks..

 **A/n: hash... everyone please do review i hope u all like it.. well me.. someone u know well.. but i cannot reveal who i am :P.. shhhh... secret... hope u all like it.. do let me know how was it and should i continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: here is the second chapter.. thanks**

Pratiek comes downstairs all stare at him..

Karthik "kya hua chote? Kuch hua?"

Prateik sadly says.. "nahi bhai.. vo toh darwaza hi nhi khol rahi.. mujhe samaj nhi aa raha aisa kya kar diya maine…"

Roohi says.. "kuch toh kiya hi hoga! Joh wo shaadi se inkar kar rahi hai…"

Rohan.. "haan right abh tumhe pata lagana hai.."

Pratiek.. "lekin kaise rohan bhai.."

Shubham speaks.. "pratiek.. be a man.. aur koi toh tarika tumhe pata hoga hi ki aapni girlfriend ko kaise patana hai.."

Pratiek.. "mai samaj gaya.. thank you"

And he leaves taking his luggage..

Keerthi.. "all the best devar jee.."

Pratiek.. "thank you bhabi.."

.

.

.

Inside palak room.

She was sitting on bed and reading a book.. she heard some voice outside the balcony… but she ignored.. again the voice came..

"argghh.. itni raat ko kaun awaas kar raha hai.."

Just then she heard few familiar voices.. she came outside in the balcony and looked down all were standing there..

"areey… ghir jaayega… neeche aa.." surya shouted..

Palak looked here and there and was shocked..

"Mr Khadoos… tum yeh kya kar rahe ho.. pagal ho gaye ho kya?" she shouted..

Pratiek was hanging on the pipe.. then holded the railing of balcony..

"Arey tum darwaza nhi khol rahi thi toh balcony se andar aane ki koshish kar raha tha.."

Palak patted her head..

"offo mr khadoos tum akshay kumar nhi ho samjhe.. joh yeh stunts kar rahe ho.. haath doh aur upar aao.."

Keerthi.. "palak.. pakar ussey ghir jayega.."

"aab haath doh.." palak forwarded her hand..

"pehle batao shaadi karogi ki nahi.." pratiek questioned..

"dekho yeh jagah nhi hai sawal karne ki haath doh.."

Pratiek.. "dekho mai serious hun tumne haan nhi kaha toh mai haath chod dunga.."

Palak gave up.. "tek hai tek hai.. aao upar.."

She pulled him up… and both fall down… and had an eye look.. palak got up..

"aab niklo yaha se.."

"Arey par… tum"

"dekho mr khadoos tumhe upar kheechne ke liye maine keh diya tha lekin main hi karungi tumse shaadi.. shaadi karni hai na tumhe toh uss Jenny se jaake karo.." and she pushes him out of the room locking it…

Pratiek was left with open mouth..

He turns and found all standing there and staring at him..

Keerthi started shouting "yeh kya tha? Haan? Ghir jaatey toh? Itni bewakufi wali harkaat?"

Rohan.. "aur nhi toh kya! Tum akshay kumar todhi ho.."

All looked at rohan..

Rohan.. "haan pratiek.. Tumhe lagh jaati toh..?"

Pratiek.. "arey.. Wo darwaza nhi khol rahi thi.. toh koi toh rasta mila upar chadne ka.."

Karthik.. "par yeh idea fail ho gaya.. waise usne mana kyu kiya?"

Pratiek.. "bhaiya.. Pata nhi wo Jenny.." and he recalled..

Shubham "kya hua? Kya sochne lagey?"

Pratiek.. "mujhe pata hai kisliye mana kiya!"

Roohi.. "toh batao.."

And he explained.. all looked at him.. and started to laugh..

Rohan.. "waah re waah.. Aab galti ki hai toh saza bhi lo.."

Keerthi "arey par itni si baat pe shaadi todhi tortey hai.."

Karthik says.. "aachaa socho agar princess ki jagah aap hoti toh kya karti?"

Keerthi.. "mai.. jootey chapal se marti.."

All shocked and laughed..

Pratiek.. "bhabi.. wo toh direct fhasi laga rahi hai.. Aab kuch toh karna hi padega mujhe.."

Roohi.. "joh bhi karna hai kal karna abhie kafi late ho gaya hai soh jaao.. aab yeh drama roj dekhne ko milega.. sabko.."

Just then ritika said.. "mamma.. neeni.."

Rohan.. "arey humhari gudiya ko neeni aa rahi hai.. Chalo.."

And all went for sleep..

The next morning.. at the breakfast table..

"arey aaj suraj ne lagta hai aapni disha badal di" surya said teasing way..

Disha confused.. "kya?"

Surya "aaj humhari saali sahiba subah subah breakfast table pe hai.. Yeh chamatkar kaise hua?" he asked palak looking at her..

Palak smiled back.. "jijs chup chap nasta kijiye samjhe.. warna.." giving him warning look..

Surya "aacha.. aacha.."

Keerthi came with parathas..

"yeh lo aloo ke parathey aur gobi ke.."

Palak said.. "di.. Mujhe normal paratha mil sakta hai please.."

Keerthi noded.. "haan ruk abhie laathi hun.."

Karthik.. "kyu princess diet pe ho kya?"

Palak "nahi jis.. mujhe heavy breakfast pasand nhi.."

Pratiek came there and sat.. He looked for juice which was beside palak..

"Miss NRI jara juice pass karna.."

But palak ignored.. and got busy with phone..

Pratiek.. "hello.. Mam.. juice pass karna.."

Pratiek signed.. "rohan bhai aap bolo na.."

Rohan smiled.. "drama queen mujhe jara juice dena.."

Palak gave to him.. "jijs.. yeh lijiye.."

She handed him the jug..

Pratiek.. "maine manga tab nhi diya! How mean!"

Palak looked at him and said.. "juice bhi uss jenny se manglo.."

"Aacha mera nasta ho gaya.. Di mujhe office mei kaam hai toh mai jaa rahi hun.. shyam tak aa jaungi.." she took her bag and left..

"aap sab idea doh na mujhe.. kya karu mai" pratiek asked..

Shubhi.. "dekho pratiek.. Jaha tak mai paneer ko janti hun.. wo aise manne wali nahi hai.. tumhe kuch special karna padega.."

Karthik "right! Chotey.. Maine teri bhabi ko ek alag andaz mei propose kiya tha.. Tu bhi kuch waisa hi kar.."

Keerthi said.. "khabardar pratiek.. Kidnap ka sochna bhi maat.. Ek raat pehle uthake leke gaye they.. humgama hotey hotey bacha tha.."

Karthik "arey.. aab mai aisa na karta toh tum khudse aati todhi.. haina my little princesss.."

Sakhi.. looked at him and smiled.. "dekha... She also agrees with me.."

Pratiek.. "Arey aap dono khud maat argue kijiye.."

Rohan "aacha.. tere pass 5 baje tak ka samay hai sochne ka aur karne ka... take your time.. hum sab joh hai todha ghum firke aatey hai.."

Roohi.. "Arey parr.."

Rohan.. "roo.. relax.. Aapne devar pe bharosa rakho.. chalo sab.. Mumbai ki seher karke aatey hai.."

Rohan purposely took all out with him..

Pratiek "kya yaar.. koi bhi help karne ko ready nhi hai.. aab mujhe hi kuch karna padega.."

He started to think... Finally after an hour he got something.. He called someone..

The person on line.. "tek hai tera kaam ho jaayega.."

.

.

.

Here palak was working in the office... She received a message on phone..

"5 bajne ka intejar hai, tumhare liye special parcel tayyar hai. Favourite jagah hai jaha, aajana waha.."

She smiled looking at the message..  
"yeh karthik jijs kya baat kar rahe hai.. Favourite jagah? Hmm aab toh waha jaake hi pata chalega.."

 **A/n: sorry but could manage this much only.. Hope u all like it..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi.. me back.. with the next update.. sorry for the delay…**

Palak reaches her favorite spot.. she parks her cars.. and comes out..

"rohan jis kaha hai aap?"

Just then a waiter comes with a note. Palak reads the note..

" _10 kadam daayein chalo_

 _Ahista se aagey bhado_

 _Aankhon ko band rakhna_

 _Maar jaunga mai tumhare pyaar mein warna"_

"uff.. yeh kya hai jarur uss khadoos ka idea hoga.. huh.. aankhein band karungi toh samne dekungi kaise"

Then the same waiter comes

"I will help u miss.."

Palak closes her eyes.. and walks ten steps..

Someone ties her with security equipment.. and she opens her eyes..

"yeh sab kya ho raha hai…"

Then she is being lifted up in the air.. and she enjoys… flowers starts to spread.. on top of her… and palak smiles.. a lady brings high heels and makes her wear… and goes… palak is being landed back on the floor….

" _aagey bharti raho_

 _Pari jaise sajhti raho.."_

Palak steps ahead… it was a small dressing room.. she enters inside and wears her favorite red dress.. and comes out… as she moves on… lights gets on… it was a garden lighted up with blue and white colorful lights and red and white balloons on the grass… right down her legs.. was written

"phoolon ke iss rastey pe chalo jara

Manjil pe aapni pachucho jara"

Palak walks on the the carpet made of red flowers…. And steps into the heart shaped…

Then a she hears a voice.. and along with it.. pratiek dressed like akshay comes with flying in the air…

 **Tenu itna main pyaar karaan**

 **Ek pal vich sau baar karaan**

 **Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke**

 **Maut da intezaar karaan**

Palak is overwhelmed… he lifts her up in his arms and palak stares into his eyes…

 **Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai**

 **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**

 **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**

Pratiek to looks at her… he tries to kiss her.. palak shyly turns her head on right.. pratiek sings…

 **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan**

 **Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**

 **Ab mujhko jaana hai kahaan**

 **Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri**

Then he forgets the next lines.. palak continues..

 **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin**

 **Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasley**

 **Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon**

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**

Pratiek continues..

 **Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai**

 **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**

 **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**

 **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**

Both stare at each other.. flowers fall down on both.. slowly both come down.. pratiek gets on his knees..

"I know I am not your prefect hero akshay.. aur tum hi kehti ho ki uske jaisa koi nahi… toh mai unke baad tumhara second best toh ban sakta hun na.. todha khadoos hun.. jhagrta hun par pyaar bhi toh karta hun.. toh tumhare akki ke andaaz mei..

 _ **Aasmaanon se kaho agar hamari udaan dekhni ho, toh apna kad aur uncha karle ... husn waalon se kaho ki agar ishq dekhna ho, toh humse aake mile**_

Aab aur kya kahu.." he takes out the ring..

"emm.. toh kya tum iss bandey se shaadi karogi.."

Palak forwards her hand.. and he slides the ring in her hand..

Pratiek gets up and both hug each other…

And whistle sound his heard… palak looks back.. and is shocked..

"aap sab yaha!"

"jee haan princess.. hum bhi toh dekhengey humhare bhai ka pyaar-e-izhaar" karthik replied..

Keerthi says.. "toh chudail… aab bol hue na mere devar jee tere prince ke jaise.."

Palak sochti hai..

Subhi.. "Arey ismei itna kya sochna.."

Palak.. "hmm tek thak hai banda.. acceptable.. aab akshay toh mujhse aake shaadi kar nhi sakta.. toh uske duplicate se hi kaam chala lungi.."

All laugh at this..

Rohan.. "aacha abhie hum sab gher chaltey hai.. iss new romantic couple ko akela chod detey hai.."

All took a leave from there..

A table was present there.. decorated.. with a candle on it…

"waise yeh sab idea tumhara tha ya kisine help ki tumhari?" palak asked..

"of course mera tha.. socha khiladi ki fan ko khiladi ke andaz mei hi pataya jaaye.." pratiek smirked..

"oh.. not bad.. haan.. socha nahi tha khadoos itni cool chez bhi kar sakta hai.."

They both had dinner together and left for home..

"aab toh naraz nhi ho na.." pratiek asked innocently..

"nahi.. aaj khush hun bahut.. meri life ka best din.. mera ek sapna sach ho gaya.. thank you for the great evening.." saying which she goes to her room and prateik smiles..

The next day

"kal toh maaza aa gaya Mumbai ghumke.." surya said..

Disha "haan aur kal raat se koi khela khela ghum raha hai gher mein" disha pointed the direction and saw pratiek happy.. whistling.. coming down for breakfast..

"good morning everyone.."

All looked at him..

Rohan teases.. "kal tak joh devdas bana phir raha tha aaj toh andaz hi badal gaya.."

Surya "haan rohan bhai.. kal kissi shyam dhamakedar thi.."

Pratiek.. "Aap sab na kyu pareshan kar rahe ho.. aisa kuch nhi hua.. humne bas dinner kiya aur gher aa gaye.."

Roohi.. "haan dikh raha hai.. aab sab nasta karlo jaldi se aur phir.. shaadi ki date nikal waani hai mandir jaake.."

Palak comes down…

"di itni jaldi kya hai?"

Karthik says.. "princess.. humhare iss chote nawab ka bharosa nhi kabhie US bhaag jaaye.."

Keerthi… "toh tek hai sab ready hotey hai.."

And all go to the room… after getting ready all come and go to nearest temple..

Roohi asked pandit

"pandit jee kaunsa sahi mahurat rahega dono ke shaadi ke liye.."

Pandit jee kehtey hai.. "dekhiye 20 din ke baad ka subh mahurat hai uske baad 4 mahine tak koi mahurat nhi hai.."

Surya.. "20 din.. yeh jaldi nhi hai.."

Pratiek… "wah surya.. bhai wah… aapki shaadi ko 10 din they toh kuch nahi.. humne bhi toh sab tayaari ki thi.."

Karthik.. "Arey tum dono jhagro maat.. 20 din baad ka hi tek rahega.. hum sab milke tayari kar lengey.."

Keerthi.. "haan tek hai.."

Palak looked confused.. and she left from there…

Keerthi comes to her.. "palak kya hua? Aap iss tarah se uthke kyu chali aayi?"

Palak "di.. wo mujhe nahi lagta yeh shaadi ho paayegi.."

Keerthi "aap aisa kyu keh rahi hai?"

Palak tells her.. "di.. papa toh maan bhi jaaye par mumma… I mean ki humhare parivar waaley love marriage ke sakth khilaf hai.. meri di ne jab aapni pasand ke ladke se shaadi karne ki baat ki toh sab unke khilaf ho gaye they.. aur unhone.. sui.." she started to cry..

Keerthi stopped her.. "palak.. aap aisa na kaho.. hum hai na sab sambal lengey.."

Rohan to comes.. "yes meri drama queen.. tumhare mumma papa ko shaadi ke liye raaji karne ka kaam humhara… aur yeh motey motey ansu waste nhi kartey"

Palak smiles.. and hugs him..

"you are best jiju…"

Keerthi..

"toh kal hi hum aapke mumma papa se milne jaayengey.."

Palak hugs her too..

"thanks di.. I love you.. "

.

.

The next day, keerthi, karthik, rohan and palak left for palak's parents home which was in delhi.

In delhi..

A young boy about 18 years opened the door…

"di…."

He hugged seeing palak..

"mom.. di is home.."

Palak speaks.. "andar toh aane dey.."

The boy.. "haan aao na di.."

And she comes in along with the three..

Palak's mom.. "arey palak.. tum achanak.. kaisi ho?"

Palak.. "mumma mai tek hun.. di aur jiju bhi aaye hai.."

They took her blessings..

"phone kar detey toh mai intejam kar leti.. aayo baitho.."

They all sit..

Keerthi.. "palak nervous maat ho.. hmm "

Palak nodes..

Palak's dad comes..

"arey aap log kaise ho? Yun achanak..?" he asked..

Rohan "uncle.. hum bahut jaruri baat karne aaye they.."

Palak's dad "kahi yeh tumhe pareshan toh nhi karti.."

Rohan smiles.. "nahi uncle bilkul nahi.."

Keerthi "uncle.. mai darasal… aapne devar pratiek ka rishta palak ke liye leke aayi hun.."

Karthik "haan uncle.. mera chota bhai CEO hai.. aacha khasa kamata hai humhari princess ka khayal rakega.. aur dono ek dusre ko aache se jantey bhi hai.. pasand bhi kartey hai.."

Palak's Dad "lekin.. aise kaise.. bina ladke se miley uski shaadi.."

Keerthi.. "uncle aapko mujhpe bharosa hai.. na.. mai kabhie uska bura nahi sochungi.. aur wo mere gher hi toh aayegi.. I know ki aap sab yeh love marriage ko nhi mantey par.. agar shaadi mei pyaar na ho toh shaadi kaisi.."

Rohan also joins.. "jantey hai uncle.. wo iski bahut care karta hai.. kabhie isse udaas nhi dekh sakta.. aur sabhie aachi baat usse bahut pyaar bhi karta hai.. aap hi kehtey hai ki baacho ki khushi mei maa baap ki khushi hoti hai.. toh palak ki khushi humhare pratiek mei hai.."

Palak's mom.. comes to palak..

"yeh log sach keh rahe hai.."

Palak with head low..

"haan mumma.. I love him"

Her brother speaks.. "mom.. come on maan jaao jab meri gf ho sakti hai toh di toh pati rakhne ki baat kar rahi hai.."

"chup.." dad shuts him

Palak's mom.. comes to keerthi..

"tek hai beta.. humhe koi aitraaz nhi hai iss rishtey se par agar kabhie koi problem hui toh iski jimedar tum sab hongey.."

Keerthi smiles..

"I promise aunty kabhie koi problem nhi hogi.."

Palak is surprised but happy…

"mumma papa.. aap sach mei maan gaye.."

Palak's dad.. "haan beta maan gaye.."

She hugs them and eyes at keerthi, rohan and karthik.. thanking them..

Later in evening.. three return home in Mumbai..

Roohi asked.. "kya hua?"

Pratiek waited for an answer..

Rohan.. "wo log maan gaye.."

Pratiek.. "Miss. NRI kaha hai?"

Keerthi "uncle aunty ne kaha hai jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaati wo unke saath rahegi.."

Pratiek shocked..

"yeh toh nainsafi hai.. aap sabki shaadi hui toh aap sab log ek hi jagah rahe they.."

Surya.. "arey.. ch ch… bechara… good luck… to you…"

 **A/n: hehe.. so aab finally shaadi ho rahi hai.. aab kya dhamaka hoga.. dekhtey hai… please do review… iske lovers kaha hai bhai? Review karo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thanks for your precious reviews..**

Recap: Pratiek and Palak had a good time.. then parents agreed for marriage..

Aab aagey..

Pratiek "not fair aap sabki jab shaadi hui toh aap sab ek saath hi they…"

Surya "arey.. ch.. ch.. bechara good luck.. to you"

Pratiek.. "Aapko badi haasi aa rahi hai surya bhaiya"

Surya smiled.. "haan bahut maza aaya tha tumhe mujhe satane mei aab mai tumhe sataunga.. hehe."

Roohi said.. "arey dever jee ghussa maat ho.. kuch hi dino ki baat hai.."

Pratiek made angry face.. "bahut nainsafi hai yeh.. mere saath.. huh"

And he goes to his room

Keerthi, karthik and rohan giggles..

.

.

.

At night.. pratiek calls palak..

"Mr. khadoos.. aaj aapko humhari yaad kaise aa gayi"

Pratiek.. "miss NRI aapko humhari nahi aati?"

Palak smiles.. "nahi bilkul nahi.."

"aacha.. toh phone rakhta hun mai.." he cuts the phone..

Frustrated.. "hadh hai choota hunt oh har koi tang karta hai.." he goes to sleep..

.

.

In delhi

Palak was looking at her phone..

"ghussa ho gaya lagta.."

Just then her brother comes in.. and takes the phone..

"kavel.. phone wapas kar.."

Kavel.. "Dids chillax… I am just gonna see the pic of my jijs.."

Palak angry.. "kavel.. phone dey warna maar khayega.."

Kavel runs and palak runs behind him…

Palak's mother "arey kya ho raha hai?"

Palak "mom… yeh mera phone nahi de raha hai.."

Palak mother.. "kya tum dono aab bhi ladh rahe ho.. kavel phone de doh.. aur sone jaao.."

Kavel gives her the phone..

"mom.. ki wajah se aap bach gayi.. aagli baar nahi bachogi.."

.

.

.

In Mumbai..

Pratiek wakes up next morning… and came out..

"yeh sab kya ho raha hai?"

Surya.. "dikh nahi raha packing kar rahe hai"

"kyu?" he questioned..

Kathik hands over him a voucher..

"yeh dekho.."

Pratiek reads it…

"The Perfect Destination for Royal Wedding – Banglore.."

Rohan "jee haan.. humhari Drama Queen ki icha hai ki unki shaadi yaha ho.."

Keerthi while combing sakhi hairs.. "haan.. isliye hum sabhie banglore jaa rahe hai… chaliye.. aap bhi reading ho jaayie.."

Sakhi ran and hugged pratiek..

"ch..ch.."

Pratiek lifted her in his arm..

"haan little princess.. hum aapki chachi ko lene jaa rahe hai.."

They all pack the item needed and left for airport…

.

.

.

Delhi..

Palak's mom.. "chalo sab jarurat ki cheeze rakhli.. na.."

Palak.. "haan mumma.. par.. kuch.."

Kavel.. "Dids.. reception delhi mei hi hai.. tab le lena.. aap chalo.. late ho raha hai.."

All the things are done and she along with her family leave for Bangalore..

They arrived in Bangalore and the venue..

Palak looked at it and it was amazing..

Just then others comes..

Karthik.. "waah princess maan gaye aapki choice ko.."

Palak smiles.. "thanks.. jijs.."

The manager.. "welcome.. everyone.. aayie mai aap sabko aapke kamre dikha deta hun.."

All head towards.. their respective room..

Surya complained "yeh hotel itna bada hai.. samaj nahi aata kaunsa kamra kaha hai.."

Shubham says.. "arey haan yeh toh hai par tum zyada maat socho.. yeh.. wala floor or upar wala humhare liye booked hai.."

Palak's mom comes..

"keerthi beta…"

Keerthi comes.. "hanji aunty jee"

Palak's mom.. "beta… pratiek ke maa baap kab aa rahe hai.. unsey jaruri baat karni thi…"

Karthik comes there.. "aunty jee wo log bas pahuchtey hi hongey.."

Just then they arrive..

"lo aa gaye.."

K and P mom.. "arey aapki beti se toh hum mil chuke hai pehle.. pata toh ki chotey bhi shaadi karna chahtey hai toh US jaane se pehle hi karwa detey.."

Palak's mom.. "aapse.. baat karni thi.. humse jitna hoga.. utna hum karengey.. baki aap bata dijiye.. ki kitna"

K and P mom got angry.. "keerthi tumne itna bataya nahi.. humhe inki sabse keemti cheez chahiye.. wo hai inki beti.."

Palak's mom smile..

"aapne toh yeh sab bahut zyada hi kar diya.."

Palak's mom.. "aap jaise log iss jamane bahut kum miltey hai.."

They move out..

Rohan asked.. "surya tum itni dher se kya soch rahe ho?"

Surya "rohan bhai.. humhari shaadi mei masti thi.. pranks.. they iss shaadi mei aisa kyu nahi hai.."

Keerthi speaks.. "kyuki shaitaan ki nani ki khudki shaadi hai.. wo todhi khudki shaadi bigharegi.."

Subham.. "yeh toh bahut nainsafi hai.. badla toh lena chahiye.."

Sakhi giggles..

"lo.. yeh bhi haan bol rahi hai.." roohi said..

"massi… massi…" ritwik shouted..

Roohi.. "Arey.. shant ho jaa massi ke chamche.."

Rohan told "mera beta kisika chamcha nahi hai.."

Surya.. "rohan bhai.. aap joh jaao yaha se… aapni saali ki side lene wale.. chaliye.. bahar.."

Ritwik and rohan leave the room..

"beta.. inhone toh humhe bahar ki kar diya.."

Ritwik.. made sad face..

"koi baat nahi mai bhi inka plan pura nhi hone dunga.."

He tried to see through the window what is happening inside.. but could not hear anything..

During night time..

Everyone got together except roohi, rohan, pratiek and palak..

Surya.. "aaj raat yeh sab ho jaana chahiye.. unn teeno ko sabak sikhana hai.. humhe.."

Disha says.. "wo toh tek hai.. par wo jag gaye toh.."

Keerthi says.. "kaun? Chudail iss samay kumbkaran ki neend le rahi hogi.. hum music loud bhi karne na toh madam utegi nahi.."

Karthik.. "subhi aapne princess ko horror movie dikhayi thi na.."

Subhi smiles.. "haan jija jee… sone se pehle dikha di thi.."

"bechari I am sorry princess… par majbur hun.."

Keerthi scolded him.. "zyada.. daya maat karo uspe.. samjhe.."

Surya.. "toh chalo kaam pe lagh jaao.."

All went to different direction and completed their work..

Palak woke up…

"isliye mai horror movies raat ko nahi dekhti… neend bhi nahi aati tek se.."

She hears some voice.. crying of a girl..

"yeh rone ki awaas.. kahi yeh haunted mahal toh nahi.."

Disha smiles as she was hiding and making the sound from her phone..

"k..k…aun hai yaha?"

She tries to turn on the lights.. but it does not..

"yeh light ko bhi abhie jaana tha.."

Then she sees windows making noise.. closing and opening again and again… outside it was subham who was doing it…

"hotel ke andar yeh.. haan.. mumma ke pass jaati hun.. nahi wo toh soh rahi hongi.. aur bhai toh pehle se hi darpok hai.. itna.."

She moved out disha and subham share high five..

She walked ahead and roller skates came her way..

"yeh kaha se aa gaye.." she noticed some white thing flying up.. and blood dropped on her hand.. she looked up.. and screamed..

"aah.. bhooot…" and ran..

Surya came out.. "hahaha… maza aa raha hai.."

Pratiek came out… "arey.. arey… kya hua kyu chila rahi ho raat ko.."

Palak.. "wo.. waha.. bhoot.. mere kamre.. mein.."

Pratiek.. "kya? aao dekhtey hai.."

They moved a head… they came in a room.. palak saw lizard…

"chipkali.. and climbed on bed.."

Pratiek.. "kaha hai?"

Palak told.. "tumhare peeche.."

He looked back and laughed.. "tumhe chipkali se darr lagta hai.."

Palak.. "haan.. bagao issey.." lizard started to come on bed.. and palak ran out of the room…

Rohan came there.. and suddenly.. crackers sound was heard..

"rohan jiju.. yeh patake.. bhoot hai yaha… chalo chalo.. bhagoo"

She hold his hand and they ran…

At the corridor.. palak and rohan came outside the hotel in the garden and splashes of water fall on them..

After sometime all came out and started to laugh…

Palak realized it was all prank.. and was shocked..

"aap sab.. matlab yeh sab aapne kiya.."

Keerthi said.. "haanji.. aapne humhare saath kayi prank khele toh humne bhi khele.."

Pratiek comes out..

"arey par mere saath kyu mere room ke bed pe papad rakh diye.."

Surya.. "shaadi tumhari bhi toh hai tumhe kaise chod dey.."

And laughed..

Palak got angry.. "aap log.. abhie batati hun.."

She ran behind all..

Surya.. "saaliji.. hissab barabar…"

Palak said.. "haan haan tek hai.. wo toh samosa di ne mujhe horror movie dikha di thi isliye.. mai darr gayi thi.. nahi toh.."

Subha.. "wahi toh plan 1 tha.."

Palak was left with her mouth open..

"Waah… aur wo chipkali mere peeche kaise bhaagi"

Surya says.. 'wo artificial thi.. remote.. ke zariye.."

Just then it started to rain.. and all started to enjoy in the rain.. throwing rain drops on each other..

Prateik pulled palak and took her to other side..

"arey.. tum yaha kyu le aaye waha sab.."

He kept his finger on her lips..

"shh… sabke saath toh enjoy kar rahi ho mere saath bhi karlo.."

Palak blushes.. pratiek keeps his hand on her waist and pulls her close to him.. palak shocked and stares at him..

"pra.." but could not say.. as he was getting close to her.. only few inches away.. palak's body started shiver..

"ghabrahat ho rahi hai?" pratiek questioned.. while looking to her eyes..

Palak looked.. "nahi.."

"dharkan tej ho rahi hai.."

Palak nodes.. "nahi.."

Prateik smiles… pratiek leaves her.. she turns to go put pratiek holds her hand and pulls her towards him..

.

.

.

Karthik pulled keerthi..

"Areey.. yeh kya?"

Karthik.. "kya? aapne biwi ke saath romance kar rha hun.."

Keerthi said.. "arey.. sab hai yaha.. sharam nahi hai aapko.."

Karthik smiled and kissed her cheeks..

"nahi.. hai…"

Keerthi smiled.. they did a romantic dance..

.

.

.

Rohan was getting closer to roohi..

"rohan.. dhur raho samjhe.."

Rohan.. "Arey.. kyu?"

She tried to run but rohan hold her.. and pulled her close to himself..

.

.

.

All became so romantic in rain..

Palak came running and saw all enjoying..

Pratiek came behind her.. "abhie baki hai.." and goes from there..

Prateik shouts..

"agar aap logo ka romance khatam ho gaya toh kya hum sab sone jaa saktey hai…"

All looked at him..

"haan chalo mai toh kabse keh raha tha.. chalo kiru sakhi jag jaayegi…" he pulled keerthi from there..

Rohan says.. "haan roo chalo wo dono bhi jhag jayengey.. chalo."

Roohi looked at him and nodes..like.. "kuch nahi ho sakta.."

Others also made an excuse and left…

Next morning.. all came down for breakfast.. sneezing..

Parents surprised..

"sabko ek saath cheekh aa rahi hai.. ajeeb hai.." pratiek mom said..

All the kids look at each other…

Palak mom.. "sab beemar na padey toh aaj moong ki daal ki khichdi banwa letey hai.."

All at a one time.. "khichdi.. nahi…"

"arey.. beta.. khichdi toh khani padegi.. shaadi ka mahol hai beemar nahi parna hai kisiko.."

All made sad face..

Keerthi looked at karthik in anger.. "aur karo romance bharish mei padh gaya na mehenga.."

Karthik made cute face.. "sorry…"

 **A/n: hash.. ho gaya.. todha bahut romance daalne ki koshish thi.. hehe… and masti bhi.. hope u all like it.. please do review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: back with another chapter enjoy reading.. hahaha..**

All eat the khichdi.. must to not their satisfaction...

"khichdi kum saza zyada thi.. " palak said..

After that all went to their room.. palak taught..

"hmm mere saath prank.. aab dekho kya hota hai.."

Ritvik and ritika were playing in the room..

"massi.. khelo.." ritvik said..

Palak lifted him up..

"haan beta.. jarur.. lekin usse pehle.. humhe kuch kaam karna hai.."

Rohan comes there.. "kya kaam hai saali jee"

Palak says.. "jijs.. sabne milke mujhe sataya na.. badla lungi.. aab plan sunyie..."

She explains him everything...

Rohan.. "waah.."

Roohi comes there.. "lo shaitan fauj phirse shuru.."

Palak says.. "di.. aab aap bolo aapko is fauj ke saath dena hai.. ya target ke saath"

Roohi says.. "dekho.. yeh log yahi hai toh mai akele un logo ki team mei jaake kya karungi.."

Palak and rohan smiles..

"yeh hui na baat.. aab aap bhi humhara plan suniye.."

She explains everything..

Roohi says.. "hey bhagwaan yeh larki bhi na… pata nhi kaha se itne khurafati ideas aatey hai"

Palak smiles with proud look.. "thanks di.."

Rohan.. "drama queen pehle.."

Palak continues.. "pehle baari hai unki.." with a mischievous and naughty smile on her face… "aab shaitaan fauj ke faujiyon… raat ko milengey.."

Ritika and ritvik smiles.. rohan, palak and roohi sneeze and they have a laughter together.. while ritika and ritvik look at them in confusion… blind expression.. trying to understand.. why did they laugh..

.

.

.

 **Here in the room..**

"Arey kiru.. naraj maat ho na.."

Keerti replies.. "toh kya karu.. aapki wajah se mujhe wo khichdi khani padi.. romance karna hai wo bhi bharish mei.."

Seeing them argue sakhi smiles..

"arey… mai akela tha kya sab toh kar rahe they"

Keerthi says.. "uff aapse na baat karna hi bekar hai.."

Karthik "aacha.."

Pulling her towards him… keerthi pushes him away.. "sharam karo.. jee.. baachi samne hai.."

Sakhi claps…

Karthik smiles.. "dekho usso koi problem nahi hai.. tumhe hi problem hai.. jab mai time nahi de pata tha toh complaint karti thi.. aab de raha hun toh bh complaint.. tum larkiyan sach mei ajeeb ho.."

Keerthi gets more angry.. "aacha.. toh jaao.. chalo.."

Then she starts to sneeze… so does.. karthik.. and both have a laugh together…

.

.

.

 **Here surya, disha and pratiek were sneezing..**

"uff.. yeh pata nahi cheenk kab band hogi.."

Then someone comes with some black.. drink..

Pratiek ask.. "yeh kya hai?"

The lady says.. "yeh kaadha hai… isse pilo teeno cheenk nahi aayegi.. aur na beemar hogey.."

Trio looked at the glass…

The lady strictly.. "peeyo.."

Surya trying to give normal facial expression.. "aunty jee aap jayie hum pee lengey.."

The lady says… "Arey na mere samne peeyo.. tum aaj kal ke peeche.. bahut tej ho fhek dogey.. peeyo.."

Disha, Surya and Pratiek take the glass each and with closed eyes drink it… the lady goes taking the glasses..

Surya and Pratiek made weird faces…

"chi… chi.. kitna kadwa.. yuck…" surya complained..

Subhi and subham were hiding behind the pillar and saw that..

"don't sneeze samjhe.. mujhe vo kadwa kaadha nahi peena.." subhi said..

They turned to go.. but someone caught them..

It was surya..

"Arey aunty jee.."

The lady comes..

Surya says.. "aunty aapka kaadha mast tha.. aap inn dono ke liye bhi laayie na.. inhe bhi kal raat se cheeke aa rahi hai.."

Subhi and subham.. shocked… and in their mind.. they were cursing him..

The lady went and brought kerela ka juice..

"beta.. yeh peeyo yeh bhi faida karega.."

Subhi and subham.. drank it.. after the lady left.. subham pulled surya's ear..

"yeh.. kya tha.."

Surya smiles.. "bhai.. wo.. hum kyu akele bali ka bakra baane sabko ek saath haalal hona chahiye na.."

Then he ran from there..

Palak, rohan and roohi comes there.. keerthik also arrive..

Karthik asked.. "tum sabki shakaalo pe bhara (12) kyu baaje hue hai?"

Pratiek says.. "bhai.. hume itna kadwa kaadha pee laya kisi aunty ne.."

Subham.. looking at surya "aur humhe karele ka juice.."

Keerthi says.. "humhe bhi namak ka paani mila.. itna kadwaa.. yuck…"

Palak laughed.. "hahahaha.. wo meri buaji hai…"

All shouted.. "kya?"

Palak said.. "haan.. wo sabke saath aisa hi karti hai jahan unhe koi beemar dikha.. kaadha aur karele ka juice deti hai… bachpan mei maine bahut peeya hai.."

Pratiek whispers.. "lagta hai puri family pagal hai.."

Palak says… "Tumhe kuch kaha?"

Pratiek smiles.. "nahi.. nahi.."

Palak's mom comes.. "Arey tum sab.. aab tak soye nahi.. chalo soh jaao kalse sabhie rasame start hai.. kafi tayari karni hai.."

Roohi says.. "hanji aunty bas jaa hi rahe hai.."

She leaves from there.. and couples move to their respective room.. late at night.. around 2 o'clock.. palak comes out of her room.. and whistles..

Rohan and roohi also comes out.. from there room..

"rits and rits soh rahe hai?" palak asked..

Roohi "haan dono soh rahe hai.."

"okay.. Target no. 1 ke room mei.."

They move… to the target room enter inside slowly.. without making any noise… roohi and palak enters inside the bathroom and does some work there..

While rohan opens the cupboard and.. does his work..

After they finished they move out slowly..

And three share a high-five.

Palak says.. "now.. Target no. 3 pe attack karne ki tayari aap karogey rohan jijs.. aur Target no. 4 pe aap sweety di.. aur mai jaati hun Target no. 5 ke pass.."

Rohan says.. "arey.. par usse kyu?"

Palak replies.. "ussey bhi… uski wajah se mujhe buaji ka wo namak wala pani peena pada aur khichdi khani padi.. aab jaldi chalyie.."

They move to their destinations and do their work…

Rohan does something on the door of the room.. while roohi does something in the suitcase… which was inside another room..

Palak enters inside the room.. she smiles…. After doing her work leaves.. staring at the person.. "sorry mr. khadoos par kya karu adaat se hun majbur.."

 **Three goes to their room…**

In the morning.. keerthi wakes up.. she sees karthik and her daughter sleeping.. in same position.. and smiles at their cuteness..

Just then karthik also gets up..

"uth gaye aacha mai nahake aati hun aap please meri dress nikal dengey cupboard se.."

Karthik nodes.. "yes boss.."

Keerthi goes to the washroom.. she opens the sink basin… and red water comes out of it.. she is shocked to see it..

"aaah… khooon…." She quickly takes the towel to wash her hands.. but her hands become more red.. and sees the white towel was bloody… she throws it.. "Aah…."

Karthik hears her and comes running.. "kya hua?"

He sees the water tap and the towel..

Whereas rohan pays the… waiter to get his job then…

"waah rohan saab aab aap rishwat bhi dene lagey.."

Karthik pulls keerthi out.. and opens the cupboard to get a towel.. but he finds a skeleton head there.. he steps back.. "omg.."

Keerthi says.. "karthik jee.. yeh sab.. chaliye jaldi chaltey hai.."

They open the door and finds rohan laughing at them..

Keerthi and karthik confused..

"aap kyu itna haha kar rahe hai?"

Rohan enters inside roohi also comes there..

"wo.. kya hai.. na ek chota sa prank hua tum dono ke saath.."

Keerthik were shocked..

Keerthi was boiling in anger.. "chudaailllll…." She shouted…

Rohan and roohi moved out..

"chalo yeh film toh dekhli aab dusri film dekhke aattey hai.."

 **In another room…**

Surya and disha were getting ready..

They hear a sound..

Disha goes to towards the room door and opens it.. and bucket full of water falls on her.. she gets shocked… surya comes there.. and he steps another bucket of water falls on both of them…

"yeh kisiki harkat hai.." surya says..

"aur kaun hoga.. gudiya ki hi hogi… wahi hai no. 1 shaitan.."

Surya replies.. "saali sahiba.. aab aapko chodengey nahi…"

Rohan and roohi who were hidden saw and moved to next room..

In that room…

Subhi opened the suitcase.. and shouted…

"Aaah…"

Subham comes "oh god… itne saare bichhoo.." they move back.. then they get hit by a stool.. and crackers around them blasts…

"oouch…"

Both don't know what to do…

Roohi and rohan laugh..

Roohi.. "tumhare nakli bichoo kaam aa gaye.."

Rohan smiles.. "mere kaha they wo surya ki shaadi mei drama queen joh use kiye they wahi.. they.."

Both laugh loud..

.

.

.

Next.. pratiek room..

Ritvik and ritika comes in..

"massi.. ne kaha tha.. chachu ko uthana hai.." ritika says..

Ritvik.. "chalo uthao.. chachu ko."

Both the kids comes over pratiek and tickles him.. pratiek gets up..

"aarey.. bass… karo.. mai uth gaya.."

Then both run away from there..

Pratiek smiles.. he gets down and wears his slipper.. he feels current.. "Aah…" he moves.. every step he takes.. he feels.. current.. he removes his slipper.. and finds a small wire in it.. he goes to washroom he washes his face.. and takes towel to clean.. but his face becomes coulourful.. due to colour which was on towel.. and comes out… he steps outside and finds.. ritika and ritvik laughing at him..

He surprised.. "itna kyu hash rahe ho baacho.."

Ritvik says.. "chachu aap jokel lagh lahe ho.."

Rohan and roohi comes there.. and they too laugh..

"Arey.. aap log bhi.."

Roohi says.. "jara aapna cehra toh dekho ainey mei.."

Pratiek enters inside the room and shocked to see it.. "aaah… itna darawna… Miss.. NRI"

 **"chudaaaillll"**

 **"paneeerrrr"**

 **"saaliiiiii sahiba.."**

 **"Gudiya…"**

 **"Miss NRIIIII"**

 **"princesssssss"**

Palak could here all this words.. she got up with jerk..

"Arey waah.. palak tu toh kitni mashur ho gayi.. sab tera naam kitne pyaar se le rahe hai.."

Palak takes the ear phones puts in her ears and sleeps back..

While others were in anger… moving towards her room..

Rohan and roohi smiling…

 **A/n: bhagooo… socho socho.. aab kya hoga…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hi.. here is the next update… enjoy have fun.. :P**

Everyone gathered into the corridor.. and explained each other what happened with them..

"aaj toh iski kher nahi.." keerthi said..

All moved towards palak room

Roohan came there..

"Arey kya hua puri fauj ek saath kaha jaa rahi hai?" rohan asked innocently..

Surya spoke.. "saali sahiba ko sabak sikhane.."

Rohan smiles.. "arey jaane doh na bechari ko sone doh.."

Keerthi says.. "aa ha aa.. bechari.. humhe pareshan karke khud chen se soh rahi hai.. nahi aab nahi bachegi yeh humhare haatho se.."

Roohi speaks.. "Arey.. kaitty.. jaane bhi doh na uski last shaitani hai yeh.. shaadi ke baad kaha karegi.."

Subhi speaks.. "nani.. tumhe nhi pata.. hai yeh shaitan ki nani hai… sudharne wali nhi hai.. samjhi.."

Rohan "Aacha tek hai baba.. jaane doh na kitna kaam karna hai.. tayari karni hai.. uthegi toh.. kar lena joh karna hai.."

They all moved back.. roohan had sign of relief..

Boys were doing the needed arrangements.. while girls were planning what to be done in sangeet..

Around 11 o'clock palak woke up and smiled..

"aarey wah.. rohan jiju kya sambala hai aapne aab mai aaram se tayar hoke neeche jaati hun"

She got up from bed and went to washroom.. after half an hour she came down..

Keerthi say her and shouted..

"palak..!"

Palak turned and smiled "haanji di.."

"teri kher nahi.."

Palak ran and hide behing rohan..

"jiju bachao.."

Keerthi said.. "rohan ji aap hat jaayie.. isne yeh sab kiya.. kaise.."

Palak speaks.. "di.. maine akelene kuch nahi kiya.. rohan jijs aur sweety di ne bhi saath diya.."

All were shocked hearing this..

Karthik.. "kya? rohan? Tum toh aise bhale ban rahe they.. jaise kuch hua hi nahi.."

Keerthi.. "roo tumne inka saath diya.."

Roohi speaks.. "dekho.. jaha mere baache aur pati waha mai.. I am sorry everyone I had no choice.."

Disha.. "Didu.. aapne bhi iska saath diya.. humhe aapse baat nhi karni.."

Rohan says.. "Arey yaaro naraj na ho.. shaadi mei masti mazak chalta rehta hai.. aur phir humhare group ki akhri shaadi hai bhai.. enjoy toh karna hai na.."

Palak speaks.. "Aur nahi toh kya? warna aap sab isse boring bana detey.."

Pratiek says.. "wo toh tek hai par mere saath kyu kiya.."

Palak replies.. "tumhare wajah se mujhe wo juice peena pada.. kadwa isliye.."

Finally the topic was closed.. all again got busy with work.. palak saw all busy..

"palak sahi mauka hai jaldi se sabke kamre se nikal le.."

She went to each and every room.. took something.. she came to her room.. and watched it in her room.. it was all recording of her pranks..

"hahahaha.. aab maaza aayega…"

She safely keeps the recording.. and leaves the room..

.

.

She walks towards the main hall when she hears some gossips..

It was all boys..

Surya says.. "maine suna hai banglore mei bachelor party ki ek mast ki jagah hai."

Karthik speaks.. "Arey hum jayengey kaise.. kya bahana banayengey.."

Rohan smiles.. "wo idea hai mere pass.."

Subham "tek hai.. aab chotey ki aakhri bachelor party hai.. enjoy toh karna hi hai…"

They all share a high-5.

Palak shocked..

"haww.. bachelor party? Girls? Hmm"

She went from there…

It was 4 pm and all went to get ready for the sangeet…

Roohi wore blue saree, keerthi wore green with white border saree, disha wore pink anarkali and subhi wore mehroon saree.. all were looking great..

Keerthi was making sakhi ready..

Ritika came..

"chalo.. chalo.. neeche.. chalo.."

Keerthi says.. "haan beta.. chal rahe hai.."

Sakhi smiles.. "m..mm..icc…" (music)

Keerthi speaks.. "haan beta.. music bajega.."

The girls goes down…. Boys admired them…

Rohan being naughty.. "kaun kehta tum twins ki maa ho.."

Roohi smiles.. "tum flirt karna band karo samjhe.."

Pratiek comes down.. wearing blue and white sherwani..

"waah.. chotey jach rahe ho.."

Pratiek.. "thanks bhai after all bhabi ki pasand hai.."

Palak comes along with her brother she was wearing.. while and blue combined lehenga.. by chance.. it matched with pratiek's sherwani..

Surya.. "Arey.. yeh kya? dono ne ek hi pardey ko katke… banaya hai kya?"

All laughed..

"arey nahi.. yeh maine pasand kiya tha.." karthik said..

Roohi.. "Aapki aur katiiy ki choice kitni milti hai.."

Keerthi "roo… yeh toh bas kapde selection ki choice milti hai.. baki nahi.."

.

.

.

Kavel spoke..

"ladies and gentleman.. you all are here to gather for sangeet of.." he was paused..

Rohan comes.. "baache.. yeh indian wedding hai toh desi andaz mei manayengey.."

Kavel.. "aap hi kariye.. I don't know"

He moved back..

Rohan took the mike..

"aap sabka yaha aane ka bahut sukhriya.. chalyie shuruwat kartey hai aaj ki shyam.. ek special performance ke saath.. taaliya…"

All clap..

It was keerthi and karthik… they were dressed same as palak and pratiek…

Both were shocked to see this…

Keerthi acted like palak..

 **(the song larki badi anjaani hai :P)**

 ** _Ek larki badi ziddi hai_**

 ** _Humesha mujhse jhagrti hai_**

 ** _Han yeh pagli_**

 ** _Hai puri jhalli.._**

 ** _Phir bhi bhari pyaari hai.._**

 ** _Oo.. oo.. oo.. ooo.._**

Karthik acted like pratiek...

Keerthi said...

 ** _Ho.. ek larka bada khadoos hai_**

 ** _Dikhta bilkul langur hai_**

 ** _Hai todha anari_**

 ** _Hai pagalpan ki isse bemari.._**

 ** _O.. o.. o.. o. O.._**

Keerthi acted like palak and spoke..

Prateik and palak looked at them and smiled.. they recalled all the moments..

 ** _Chupke chupke tasveer dekhta hai_**

 ** _Samne aake jhagarta hai_**

 ** _Shakal se dikhta hai akhdu_**

 ** _Par care bahut karta hai_**

(they performed a scene happened in disha's wedding.. in jhootey chipana game)

 ** _Kudi toh badi kamaal hai_**

 ** _Har jagah machati dhamaal hai_**

Karthik acted..

 ** _Kitni shaitaani karti hai_**

 ** _24 gante ghusse mei rehti hai.._**

 ** _Baat baat pe mujhse jhagrti hai.._**

 ** _Aur khudko akshay ki deewani kehti hai.._**

Palak laughed at this so did others..

 ** _Paraye desh jaake jenny se flirt karta hai_**

 ** _Aapni bhabi ka ladla dewar phir bhi kehlata hai_**

Everyone laughs at their act and naughtiness..

They brought palak and prateik in the middle.. and danced around them..

 ** _Ek larki badi ziddi hai_**

 ** _Humesha mujhse jhagrti hai_**

 ** _Han yeh pagli_**

 ** _Hai puri jhalli.._**

 ** _Phir bhi bhari pyaari hai.._**

 ** _Oo.. oo.. oo.. ooo.._**

 ** _Ho.. ek larka bada khadoos hai_**

 ** _Dikhta bilkul langur hai_**

 ** _Hai todha anari_**

 ** _Hai pagalpan ki isse bemari.._**

 ** _O.. o.. o.. o. O.._**

Everyone clap…

Palak hugged keerthi..

"wow.. di aapne toh dhamaal kar diya.. hehe.. kya baat hai.."

Karthik.. "princess.. maine bhi perform kiya.."

Palak replied.. "haan haan jiju.. aapne toh kamaal kar diya"

"langur… haha.. par superb.. yeh sab apne kab kiya mujhe pata bhi nhi chala.."

Rohan says.. "jee bas aap hi sab planning nhi karti hum bhi kar saktey hai.."

Palak smiles..

Rohan aunnounces..

"iss shandaar performance ke baad.. sabka romantic dance ho jaaye.."

The lights get deemed.. and all the couples comes in the middle and dances..

 ** _Itni mohabbat karo na_**

 ** _Main doob na jaun kahi_**

 ** _Vaapas kinare pe aana_**

 ** _Main bhool na jaun kahi_**

 ** _Dekha jabse chehra tera_**

 ** _Main toh hafton se soya nahi_**

 ** _Bol do na zara_**

 ** _Dil mein jo hai chipa_**

 ** _Main kisi se kahunga nahi_**

 ** _Main kisi se kahunga nahi_**

The song played.. and everyone danced on it…

After this the floor was open for everyone and all danced.. finally it was over…

Subhi.. "aaj toh maaza aa gaya.. matlab wo first act.. paneer ke expression dekhne layak they.."

Palak replied.. "haan samosa di.. I was shocked.. ki teddy di.. yeh sab bhi kar sakti hai"

Roohi smiles.. "chalo yeh yaad rahega…"

Rohan comes there..

"roo.. suno.. prateik ko kuch shopping karni hai aur hum sab jaa rahe hai uske saath.."

Disha "Arey par jiju sab log?"

Rohan says.. "haan disha.. hum sabki choice chahiye usse.. jaldi wapas aa jayengey.."

Palak replies "haan jiju jayie.. na aaram se jaayie koi jaldi nhi hai.."

Rohan and others gets happy and leaves..

Palak smiles naughtily.. after the boys leave..

"mujhe aap sabko kuch batana hai.."

Keerthi.. "bolo…"

Palak says.. "wo.. jijus shopping ke liye nhi balki bachelor party ke liye gaye hai.."

All girls "What?"

Roohi.. "Toh inhone humse juth kyu kaha?"

Palak replies.. "kyuki waha.. dancers bhi hongi.."

Disha "hey bhagwaan… aane doh baat hi nahi karungi.."

Palak says.. "mere pass ek idea hai.."

Keerthi "nahi.. tera idea bilkul nahi.."

Palak "di.. please.. suno na.. sab larko ko maza chakane ka yahi mauka hai.." she explains them… first all denies later agrees…

.

.

.

Aman Club

Rohan, pratiek, surya, subham and karthik comes there…

"Arey waha.. kitne aacha hai.. aaj toh bas hum logo ke liye hi booked hai.." surya says..

They go to the bar.. and have one drink each..

Karthik "biwiyon ko pata chala na toh kher nhi sabki.."

Prateik says.. "bhai common relax.. kisiko kuch pata nhi chalega… aur surya bhaiya aur kya kya intejam kiya hai aapne.."

Surya says.. "Sabke liye intejam hai bas sabar karo bhai.."

After half an hour… a girl comes wearing anarkali and her face was covered with dupatta..

Surya says.. "rohan bhai dekho.. aa gayi.."

Rohan looks..

 ** _Phenke nazar ke sikke usne_** pointing at rohan

 ** _Bik gayi hoon main_**

 ** _Usne jo chhoo liya tto haaye_**

 ** _Lagey ke nayi hoon main_**

 ** _And doing steps.. rohan comes over.. and dances with her.._**

 ** _Yun tto premi pachattar humare_**

 ** _Leja tu kar satattar ishaare_**

 ** _Dil mera… muft ka_**

 ** _Khamkkha hi taraste bichare_**

 ** _Leja tu kar satattar ishaare_**

 ** _Dil mera… muft ka_**

 ** _Dil mera… muft ka_**

 **Hai naiyyo soneya tere bin guzara… rohan speaks..**

Karthik whistles..

"arey.. aapne toh kamaal kar diya.. itna aacha maine aaj tak kisiko nachtey nahi dekha.."

The girl says.. "shukriya huzur.. aap shaadi shuda hai?"

Rohan says.. "aaji shaadi shuda toh har koi hota hai… par bahar bhi todha maza lena chahiye na.."

"jee aapki begam ko pata chala toh?"

Rohan speaks.. "unhe hum sambal lengey…"

The girl goes…

Surya says.. "waah.. rohan bhai.. aapka yeh aashiqkana andaz maaza aa gaya…"

Another girl comes.. she was dressed in arabic style..

"haaye haaye… karthik bhaiya aapki belly dancer.."

Karthik says.. "waah surya.. gajab tumne toh mere aarman pure kar diye.."

The song plays.. and girls starts to dance..

 ** _Afghan Jalebi_**

 ** _Mashooq farebi_**

 ** _Ghayal hai tera deewana bhai wah, bhai wah_**

 ** _Bandook dikha ke kya pyar karegi_**

 ** _Chehra bhi kabhi dikhana bhai wah, bhai wah_**

The girl dances with karthik..

 **O.. dekh darazi (wallah)**

 **Banda namazi (wallah)**

 **Khel ke baazi (wallah) Khamakha**

 **Ab thehra na kisi kaam ka (wallah, wallah..)**

 **Mir ka koi (wallah)**

 **Sher suna ke (wallah)**

 **Ghoont laga ke (wallah) jaam ka**

 **Main raha khan mehaz naam ka**

Karthik was enjoying…

"janab sukhriya.."

Karthik says.. "Aapka sukhriya.. humhari bharso ki iccha puri ho gayi.."

"jee.."

"haan humhe bahut pasand hai yeh belly dancers par kabhie mauka mila hi nhi.. ajaab.. gazab.. aapna cehra toh dikhayie ek baar.."

The girl says.. "jee huzur.. jarur.. par sabke hone ke baad" the girl leaves.. and karthik comes back..

Next girl comes… it was hard to recognize.. the girl as it was a bit dark and makeover but she was looking stunning in jeans and top..

Subham comes…

 **Bam bam bam bole bam bam bam**

 **Babaji ki booti peeke**

 **Karenge hum fun**

 **Aaj Friday isko dry day nahi banate**

 **Sexy kapde pehan ke club ko jaate**

 **Babaji ki booti peeke set ho jaate**

 **Iss Friday night ko ache bache ghar nahi jaate**

 **Bolo Bam Bam Bam**

 **Bole Bam Bam Bam**

 **O loud music pe thumke lagate**

 **O maine pee li koi cheez nasheeli**

 **Te duniya rangeeli Friday chadheya**

 **On the floor machaaya pura shor**

 **Te bounce bit more Friday chadheya**

They dance in full form..

"haaye.. kya dance karti hai aap aur kya kamaal lagh rahi hai.. maza aa gaya.. jabse shaadi hui hai aisa maza liya hi nahi.."

The girl says.. "aww.. so sad.. koi na mai hun na sab nasha uthar dungi.. bas todha intejar karo.."

And she leaves..

.

.

.

The next turns comes of.. surya… a girl comes wearing lehenga.. with makeover mask on her face…

The song plays..

 ** _Lehraake balkhaake lehraake balkhaake balkhaake balkhaake_**

 ** _Aag laga ke dilo ko jala ke karoon main ishaara_**

 ** _Sharara sharara sharara sharara sharara sharara main hoon ek sharara..._**

 ** _Shola hai yeh tan mera are dehko tum paas na aana_**

 ** _Shama ke jo pass aaya are jalta hai wohiparwana_**

 ** _Oh mere deewano baat ko samjho door se dekho mera yeh nazara_**

 ** _Sharara sharara sharara sharara sharara sharara main hoon ek sharara..._**

The girl dances with surya…

"haaye.. sharara… todha sharara humpe bhi ghiradoh.."

The girl says.. "jarur… akhir hum kaam kis liye aayengey…"

She then moves more there…

.

.

Everyone clap..

"waah.. maza aa gaya aaj toh.. itna enjoy.."

Pratiek says.. "haan aap sabne enjoy kar liya mera kya?"

Then a voice comes..

"don't worry boy… mai hun na.."

All look at direction.. it was a girl wearing short pants and t-shirt.. her hair were brown color.. with makeover.. pratiek stared at her.. he drinks a glass and moves to her..

 ** _Yeah…_**

 ** _Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull_**

 ** _Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull_**

 ** _Yeah.._**

 ** _Dekh tera rang saawla hua baawla_**

 ** _Ladki nahi hai tu hai garam maamla_**

 ** _Bolti bandh meri, kahun kya bhala_**

 ** _Kuchh bhi kahaa nahi jaaye_**

 ** _Kya naache tu Dilli, hile hai London_**

 ** _Matak matak jaise Raveena Tandon_**

 ** _Aag lagaane aayi hai ban-than_**

 ** _Goli chal gayi dhaayn_**

 ** _Nakhre vilayti_**

 ** _Ego mein rehti_**

 ** _Nakhre vilayti, ego mein rehti_**

 ** _Tashan dikhati full_**

 ** _Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull_**

 ** _Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull_**

Pratiek and the girl dances together.. the girl comes very close to pratiek..

"handsome.."

Pratiek "haaye.. beauty.. aapne toh humhe deewana kar diya.."

The girl says.. "let's have some more fun.. just wait.. a moment.."

The girl goes and prateik comes back..

Rohan.. "Aaj toh kamaal ho gaya.. sachie.. roo ke saath bhi itna maza nhi aata.."

Karthik says.. "haan aur kee.. toh bas bahana dundhti hai mujhse larne ka.."

Subham says… "subhi se romance karne jaao toh kehti hai.. koi dekh lega.. samay tek nahi hai.. aur yaha toh aapni marzi kuch bhi karo.."

Surya.. "Aur disha.. karti kum sharmati zyada hai.. par yeh larki toh kamaal ki thi pehle mil jaati isse hi shaadi kar leta"

Pratiek says.. "bhaiya aap sabki toh phir bhi tek hai meri wali toh ek number ki nakhchadi hai… har time jhagra karti rehti hai aur.. shaitani karti hai romance karo toh.. bhaag jaati hai.. isliye aaj full enjoy…"

Cheers…

.

.

The lights gets on… boys looks at the girls… all the girls remove the makeover items and shows there actual faces.. the boys gets shocked… wine glass drops from karthik hands.. rohan also drops his glass… prateik falls from the stool.. subham drops the wine bottle..

Surya just stares at all the ladies unbelievably.. all were like they got 1000 volt shock of their life…

The girls were boiling with great anger…

 **A/n: hehe.. :P aap sabko pata chal gaya ho gaya.. kya hua? Hehe… keep waiting.. aagey kya hoga…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: here is the update.. enjoy reading..**

The boys were shocked to see.. the girls standing in front of them.. each of the person uttered

Rohan uttered "ro..roo" the girl who he danced with was his wife herself…

In his mind he said.. "rohan maar gaye.."

Karthik uttered "k..kee…" the girl with whom he danced and said his desires was keerthi who was looking at him in full anger

Surya who had dropped down on floor gets up and utters.. "disha…" the girl whom he flirted with and danced with was his wife and lover disha.. who looked at him in hateful look..

"surya beta aaj toh tu gaya.." in his mind

Subham looked and was in still shock… finally he came out of it.. and said… "subhi.." the girl with whom he danced was own wife… and now was giving him killer look..

Prateik who had also dropped on floor with the shock.. he got up.. and looked at the girl..

"miss NRI tum.." yes it was his fiancé.. who was smiling then gave "tum toh gaye" look…

The boys looked at each other.. they were trapped completely…

Roohi taunt.. "kisiko bahar ke mazey lene hai.. maza toh abhie dilati hun mai.." rohan looked at her nodes no..

"belly dancer… ek beti ke baap hai.. aur inhe belly dance dekhna hai.. abhie khwaish puri kar deti hun.."

Karthik nodes no

"shaadi ke baad toh kisine koi maza kiya hi nahi.. na.." subhi taunt…

Subham gulped his throat.. and nodes no..

"sharara ghirwana hai kisiko.. di ghira hi deti hun.." disha said in anger

Surya nodes no..

"larki beautiful kar gayi chul.. mujhe deewana kar diya.. u wanna have fun haan?" palak said by raising her eyebrow..

Pratiek nodes no.. "nahi.. ma… wo.. I mean hum.. wo.. aap..sab.."

Keerthi came over to them…

"arey arey devar jee.. humhe dekhti hi haklane gaye.. abhie toh maza kar rahe tey.." she said angrily…

She pulled his ears.. "sharam nhi aati aapko.. haan?"

Pratiek "bhabi.. wo.. maine kuch nhi kiya.. yeh toh surya bhaiya ka hi idea tha…"

He moved back…

"idea kisika bhi ho.. lekin tum logo ki bachelor party wo toh palak ne tum logo ki baatein sunli aur humhe bata diya.. toh socha tum logo ko jhatka diya jaaye.." roohi spoke up..

The boys looked at palak.. who was looking at them angrily..

"what? Jijs.. aap log kuch kariye.. par yeh larki and all.. no.. ismei toh mai bhi aapka saath nhi dungi.. aur Mr. Khadoos… shaadiiiii cancel…"

Pratiek was shocked.. palak went away from there and prateik ran behind her…

"arey.. suno.. Miss NRI suno toh.."

Roohi spoke.. "Aur khabardar kisine hotel mei ghusne ki koshish ki toh.."

All the boys were shocked…

Rohan.. "roo.."

Roohi glanced at him angrily.. "tum toh kuch bolo hi maat… karo maza bahar rehke.." and went away from there… rohan followed her..

"karthik jee.. aap kabse yeh sab karne lagey.. aapse umeed nhi thi mujhe.. dhur rahiye mujhse.." keerthi complained. And went from there… kathik followed her..

"aur surya.. tum.. how could you.. yeh sab tumne kiya… I hate you.." disha said and went… surya followed her…

"aur subham jee… aapko toh mere saath maza nhi aata na.. tek hai rahiye bahar aur kijiye maza.." subhi uttered and went away from there.. subham followed her…

The girls without listening to anything sat in cab.. and closed the door and went from there…

The boys looked at each other…

"yeh toh naraz ho gayi…" surya said..

"meri toh shaadi ki khatre mei hai.." pratiek said…

Kavel came there..

"jijs… how could you do this? My dids.. poor girl…"

And went from there..

Later boys arrived at the gate of hotel but guards stopped them..

"sir.. aap logo ko andar jaana allowed nhi hai.."

Rohan speaks.. "kyu? Hum yaha ke guests hai.."

Girls comes out..

"haan par ab koi bhi andar nahi aayega…" keerthi said..

The boys were on their knees..

"I am sorry.. please maaf kardo humhe.."

The girls went from there… without listening anything further.. boys went from there… luckily there was garden nearby..

Rohan said.. "roo ne sahi kaha mai sabse bada hun mujhe yeh rokna chahiye tha…"

Surya speaks.. "hum kuch galat todhi kar rahe tey… pratiek ki shaadi ka jashan mana rahe tey.. wo toh bas.."

Karthik spoke.. "haan par surya wo humhe dance nhi karna chahiye tha.."

Pratiek said.. "bhaiya.. ab kya kar saktey hai pata todhi tha ki bhabiya niklengi wo.. aab yahi soh jaatey hai subah dekhtey hai unhe mana lengey.."

The boys slept there.. itself..

The next morning in the palace hotel..

The girls were on breakfast..

"puri raat bahar rahe na aab atak tikhane aa jaayegi sabki.." keerthi said..

"haan mujhe toh baat hi nhi karni hai insey.." roohi replied..

"aur yeh khadoos toh.. huh… idiot.. langur.. na…" she paused as pair of eyes stared at her.. "aacha tek hai nhi bolti.."

Then they heard few voices outside.. they went out and saw… a big poster..

"WE ARE SORRY"

The hotel gate opened.. and many people started to coming in..

a man comes..

"aao… ghao.. walo… nahi nahi.. hmm.. banglore walo… yeh hai meri patni.."

He pulled roohi and spoke..

"mai inse pyaar karta hun.. lekin mujhse ek choti si galti ho gayi.. todhi dher ke liye mai behak gaya tha.. peene ki wajah se.. isliye mai aaj aap sabke samne kehna chahta hun…"

Rohan turned to roohi kneeled down..

"khata humse hui humhe maaf kardo.. saza joh dogi manzur hogi par phir na kehna.. tum humse baat nahi karogi.."

The people shouted.. "areey maaf kar bhi doh.."

Palak came in between..

"ek minute… aap log batayie.. biwi ka naraz hona jayas hai ki nahi.. jab pati kisi aurke saath thumke maar raha ho.."

The people said.. "hai"

People left from there.. rohan was shocked..

"drama queen yeh kya kiya tumne.."

Palak came to him and said.. "aab yeh sab nahi chalega.. yeh drama and all samjhe.. koi nahi manney wala.. chalyie nikliye.."

She pushed him

And closed the door…

Two people climbed on it..

"aaye haseen aisa sitam na humpe karo.. nazrein uthake zara humhe dekho.."

It was surya and subham.. disha and subhi looked at them and smiled.. but keerthi glared at them.. and they ignored them…

"kee.. please.. maaf kardo na.. pehli aur akhri galti meri…" karthik uttered..

Keerthi replied.. "jayie.. belly dance kijiye.."

the gate was closed… just then voice is heard..

" **I am sorry chodo na jaane doh**

 **Baat humhari maan lo.."** rohan singed.. rohan looked at him in anger..

Keerthi was walking towards the entrance.. karthik by her side and sang..

"" **I am sorry chodo na jaane doh**

 **Baat humhari maan lo.."**

Pratiek come towards palak..

" **galti mujhse hui..**

 **tum ho na yun dukhi.."**

Surya spoke.. holding his ears..

" **rutho na humse istarah**

 **ho jaayengey hum tanha.."**

The boys together..

" **jaane doh bhi joh hua..**

 **jaane doh bhi joh hua..**

 **hogi na aisi khata..**

 **hogi na aisi khata.."**

The girls stood with folding hands around their chest..

The boys on their knees..

" **we are sorry.. very very sorry..**

 **maaf kardo.. na..**

 **aur tarpao na..**

 **Ho gaya agar yeh rishta khatam**

 **Maar jayengey hum sanam.."**

" **we are sorry.. very very sorry"**

The girls smiled.. and boys got up and hugged their respective partner.. then after a while separated themselves..

Surya spoke.. "meri taraf se sabse bada wala sorry yeh girls wala idea mera hi tha.."

Roohi said.. "hmm.. disha.. surya ko sambal"

The boys laughed..

"bhabi.. bahut bhook lagi hai.. khana milega.. iss devar ko.." pratiek asked

"haan milega.. na.. lekin raat ko.. saza toh abhie bhukatni padegi.." keerthi smiled naughtily.. and girls moved inside..

Boys watched them go with mouth left open..

Palak shouted.. "jijus andar aajayie.. warna entry nahi milegi.."

Boys ran inside…

.

.

.

All were gathered.. and were preparing for next day.. function..

"bhuke rehke itna saara kaam karna padh raha hai.." surya complained..

Rohan said "bhai.. yeh saza divorce hone se lakh guna aachi hai.. samjha.. kaam kar"

Subham spoke.. "Waise joh bhi ho… lekin sab bahut aache lagh rahe they.. subhi ko pehchan hi nhi paaya mei bahut hi sundar lagh rahi thi.."

Subhi who was passing by heard it and smiled..

Karthik tells.. "haan aur kee.. toh ek dum alag.. like.. total fida ho gaya mai… sahi kaha hai biwi se zyada khubsurat koi nahi.."

Keerthi heard this and smiled…

Rohan says "haan yeh toh hai.. aur root oh 60's ki heroine se kum nhi lagh rahi thi.. haaye….."

Pratiek utters.. "Waise.. Miss NRI bhi kafi hot lagh rahi thi.. uske hotey kisiki kya jarurat…"

Boys were complimenting beauties.. girls were smiling here it..

Soon each of them came with food… and gave it to them… the boys were so hungry they ate it very quickly and girls smiled looking at their silliness…

 **A/n: here I end.. hope u all liked it..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hi.. thanks for the review.. here is the next chapter enjoy..**

The next haldi ceremony had begun.. on first floor.. it was pratiek's haldi and on ground floor it was palak's..

The girls decided to be with palak and boys with pratiek..

Palak's mom "hey bhagwaan jiske liye yeh sab tayari ho rahi hai wo hai kaha?"

Roohi says "aunty mai leke aati hun usko.."

Roohi goes to her room.. she sees her struggling in wearing saree.. ritwik and ritika helping her.. roohi smiled..

Palak saw her "di.. I know I am looking an idiot.."

Roohi says "arey nahi.. aachi lagh rhi hai.. ruk mai help karti hun.."

She helped her tie the saree..

"yeh buaji ko bhi na.. kya sujha.. saree pehen wo kar uff.. rasam hai aisa hai waisa hai.. by god.."

Roohi smiles.. "arey.. karna parta hai hum sabne bhi toh kiya tha apni shaadi mei.. chal ho gaya.. aab chale.."

She nodes.. the four goes to the function hall..

Keerthi smiles.. "arey waah.. bahut aachi lagh rahi hai.."

Sangeeta palak's bua.. comes there.. "offo.. yeh larki.. kitni dher karti hai chal jaldi.."

"bua.. please.. atleast sabke samne toh maat sunao.."

Sangeeta "chup kar.. chal… baacho tum log bhi aao.."

And they go..

Palak sits down on small lower stool..

"di.. yeh khadoos ki haldi ki rasam nhi ho rahi kya?"

Sangeet says.. "oyee.. khadoos bolna band kar samjhi.. shaadi ho rahi hai teri ussse"

Palak signed and made expression.. like.. "arggh.."

"bua.. mai usse yahi bulaungi.."

Karthik comes there.. "aunty jee jaldi se meri princess ko haldi lagayi.. humhara prince besabri se intejar kar raha hai.."

Keerthi "kyu? Usko lagayi nhi aapne?"

Palak's mom "beta humhare yaha joh haldi dulhe ko lagti hai pehle usse dulhan ko lagaya jaata hai"

Keerthi says "Arey wah.. yeh toh kafi aacha hai…"

Palak's mom put on her face.. then gives it to karthik to take it upstairs for pratiek..

.

.

Here..

Surya speaks.. "rohan bhaiya aapko yaad hai na.. isne humhe haldi kaise lagayi thi.."

Rohan says "haan yaad hai.. surya.."

Prateik.. "kya? maine kya kiya tha?"

Karthik comes with haldi..

Subham and surya.. "abhie batatey hai.."

As soon karthik comes with haldi.. they take in their hand.. and like cake.. they place it on his face.. the others laugh…

"bhaiya.. karlo karlo.. mere bhi din aayengey.. " pratiek complained..

Karthik says "tumhare din gaye baachu.."

.

.

Roohi applies haldi on palak.. followed by keerthi, subhi and disha..

Disha.. "gudiya.. bola tha tujhe bhi jaldi lagegi jaldi"

Palak smiles.. "di aap bhi na.."

Later keerthi goes on first floor to apply haldi on prateik..

"devar jee mai bhi aayi aapko lagane.."

She applies..

He whispers.. "bhabi.. Miss NRI ko bolo na mujhe aake mile.. please.."

Keerthil.. "abhie nhi shaadi ke baad.."

Pratiek says .."kya bhabi.. bhaiya aapko haldi ke baad mil sakte hai mai nhi mil sakta.."

Keerthi was shocked.. "aacha aacha tek hai… usko leke aati hun.."

Keerthi goes down..

She comes over to palak.. and says

"sun.. tu nahane jaane se pehle.. mere room mei ek baar sakhi ko dekh lena"

Palak nodes..

Palak's mom "chalo ho gaya.. aab jaake nahale.. uske baad pooja ke liye ready ho ja.."

She goes… but before she comes to keerthik to check over sakhi.. palak does not find her there…

"Arey sakhi toh yaha nhi hai.. toh di ne mujhe yaha kyu bejha.."

She turned to go.. put someone pulled her..

"tum?"

Pratiek.. "shh… kitna chilati ho.. shant bhi raha karo kabhie.."

Palak stared at him..

"aunty ne kaha ki.. dulhan ki haldi dulhe ko lagti hai.. toh dulhe ki haldi bhi toh dulhan ko lagni chahiye.."

Palak was confused… he took some haldi from his face.. and moved his hand on palak's waist.. palak shivered with the touched… he smiled..

Palak came out of her senses.. when she heard.. kids playing noise.. she ran from there outside..

"besharam… kahika.." she murmured..

Both took bath.. and got ready for some pooja.. which needed to be done.. both performed it separately…

Pandit "beta aapna haath aagey karo.. daaya.." told palak..

She forwarded her hand.. and he tied a thread with 5 knots..

Same with pratiek..

"beta aapna daaya haath aagey karo.."

He does and a thread was also tied with 5 knots..

Karthik asked "pandit jee.. iska kya matlab hai.."

Pandit jee "bhagwaan ka ashirwaad hai saath.. aur iska istemal phero ke baad wali rasam mei hoga.."

After sometime..

Sangeeta says.. "dekhiye.. aap log shaadi humhare hisab se kar rahe hai toh… ek aur rasam hona jaruri hai.. isse kaalash yatra kehtey hai… dulhe ki maa aur bhabi ko karni hogi.."

Keerthi "haanji aunty jee kahiye na.."

Palak's mom explains everything.. and they prepare..

There was 3 kaalash on top of each other..

Surya looked at them..

"kya? kiru ko yeh aapne sar pe rakhke mandir tak jaana hoga.. radha chalo makhan lene…"

Keerthi stared at him..

"oye.. chup.. yeh rasam.. hai samjhe.."

Palak whispers.. something in rohan ears and he agrees..

Keerthi stands.. in front.. and with help of roohi and disha placed the kaalash on her head.. roohan was doing video recording..

Few dhol people were present and they started to play it.. and roohi, disha, subhi along with some others.. were dancing in front.. later they kept moving.. and stopped after a few meters… and danced again.. this continued till they reach the temple..

Pratiek mother did.. all the steps said by sangeeta.. on return the kaalash was on mother's head.. and they followed same.. steps as they started with… finally they reached the hotel..

.

.

The girls were tired..

"baap re.. yaha toh kitna dance hota hai.. aur itni saari rasam.." disha said

Roohi says.. "haan isliye toh yeh shaadiya itni lambi hoti hai.. aab kal shaadi hai.. toh mehendi bhi aaj hi karni padegi.."

Keerthi says.. "roo.. wo toh hai.. rest shaadi ke baad hi milega aab.."

"haan chalo room mei jaake rest kartey hai phir ek gante baad mehendi ki tayari karni hai.." subhi utters..

.

.

All got ready for the mehendi ceremony..

Roohi complained "humhe mehendi lagane wali aaj khud mehendi lagwa rahi hai.."

Palak smiles.. "offo di.. aap bhi na.."

Keerthi says "haan aab hum lagatey hai isko.."

One hand keerthi was applying other roohi…

While.. disha and subhi were dancing.. the songs plays..

Karthik, rohan were dancing…

 _ **O.. o..**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

 _ **Lene tujhe o gori**_

 _ **Aayenge tere sajna**_

 _ **Keerthi and rohan came over..**_

 _ **O.. aa..**_

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna**_

 _ **Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna**_

 _ **Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Yeh dil ki baat apne**_

 _ **Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

 _ **Sahra sajake rakhna**_

 _ **Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

 _ **Mehndi laga rakhna**_

 _ **Doli saja ke rakhna**_

They send away the boys from there…

Disha and subhi again start.. palak smiled looking at them…

 _ **Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali**_

 _ **Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan**_

 _ **Haathon mein khilnewaali hain**_

 _ **Tere mann ko, jeevan ko**_

 _ **Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai**_

 _ **Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali**_

 _ **Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan**_

 _ **Haathon mein khilnewaali hain**_

 _ **Tere mann ko, jeevan ko**_

 _ **Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai**_

 _ **O hariyali banno**_

 _ **Le jaana tujhko guiyyaan aane waale hai saiyyaan**_

 _ **Thaamenge aake baiyyaan, goonjegi shehnaayi**_

 _ **Angnaayi, angnaayi**_

Coming to palak.. later.. it was done…

Keerthi "pairo mei lagadi bechari baithi reh aise 5 gante.."

Palak makes face.. "uff.. di.. 5 gante.. maine toh bore hi ho jaana hai.."

Sangeeta "haan.. haan tune kaunsa abhie khana banana hai.. jaake kamre mei baith"

"arey bua mai kaise uthu.."

Rohan comes "don't worry drama queen mere pass solution hai.."

Surya brings a chair

"lo.. shaitaan saali baitho ispe.."

She sits.. "aab kaise jaau room pe…"

She sees karthik coming up with rope..

"jijs.. aap mujhe kidnap kar rahe ho kya? joh yeh rassi laaye ho.."

Karthik.. "offo.. princess.. chup rahiye.."

He ties.. it around her.. and they lift her up.. she shouts..

"aaah.. bachao.. kidnap kar rahe hai yeh log mujhe.."

Keerthi says.. "hey bhagwaan yeh larki kitna drama karti hai.."

Roohi.."isliye toh drama queen hai iska naam"

They laugh..

"chalo hum log bhi garden mei jaake baithe hai.. jab tak humhari mehendi sukh nhi jaati"

They go to garden and see.. DJ was placed..

Kavel came there..

Disha asked.. "yeh DJ kyu?"

Kavel replies.. "oh.. hum sab.. raat bhar.. naach gaana karne wale hai.. aap sab join kijiye.."

Keerthi.. "nahi aap jao.."

Kavel leaves..

They boys comes out..

"Waah.. naach gaana.. ho raha hai.. aur tum sab aise kyu baitho ho chalo.. chalo.."

The boys pulled their wives to the dance floor…

There was madness… all were dancing.. pratiek left the place from there.. palak who was seeing this from the balcony..

"sab dance kar rahe hai.. mere bina.. not fair.."

She turned and went inside.. pratiek came..

"tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Mom ne mana kiya hai haldi ke baad nhi miltey.."

Pratiek says "I know.. par mujhe na rules todne mei maza aata hai.. waise tumne kaha tha mujhse ki tum toh kabhie mera naam nhi likhwaogi… aab toh likha hi gaya.."

Palak smiles.. "mujhe kya malum tha tum langur se hi meri shaadi hogi.."

"kal aap officially MISS NRI se Mrs NRI ho jayengi.."

Palak says "haan.. pata hai… it's like dream.. pata hai mere mumma papa ne mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai.. humesha mujhe support kiya hai.. unse dhur jaana.." she had tears in her eyes.. pratiek came close to her.. and whipped her tears…

"hey.. tum roti hui aachi nhi lagti.. dhur kaha jaa rahi ho dusre ghar hi toh jaa rahi ho aur tum jab chaho unse mil sakti ho.."

Palak smiled.. "I know.. mujhe mere mom dad se milne se tum toh kya.. koi nhi rok sakta.."

He left the place as he heard someone's coming sound..

 **A/n: hash.. done.. :P.. abhie se thak gaye.. abhi toh.. shaadi baki hai.. hehe**

 **Keep reading..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: here is the update.. enjoy..**

Around 4 am the dancing program was over.. everyone went to their respective room to sleep...

Next morning around 8 am everyone woke and got prepared for the marriage function...

Palak's mom.. "aacha.. yaha se todha dhur hi humhara guest house hai.. aap sabko waha jaana hoga.. waha pe baki ki rasame hongi.."

Keerthi.. "tek hai aunty jee hum sab waha chale jaate hai..."

Rohan says.. "sab nhi jaa sakte.."

Disha "kyu jiju?"

Rohan speaks.. "are sab gaye toh baratiyo ka swagat kaun karega.."

Roohi "baat toh sahi hai.."

Karthik.. "haan ek idea hai mere pass.."

He tells them and everyone agrees...

Later at around 10 palak wakes up...

"itna sannata kyu hai yaha.."

The room door opens..

Few people enter inside... and few things caring along..

"what? Hello.. who r u all?"

Disha comes...

"pallu yeh log.. beautician hai.. you know na.."

Palak shocked.. "di aap pagal ho gayi hai.."

She gets up and tries to go out.. "muje nhi karana yeh sab.."

Sangeeta comes in..

"kaha chali.. chal chup chap baith.."

Palak says.. "no.. bua.. mai nhi karana yeh sab..."

Sangeeta... "dekh zyada natak maat kar... har larki ko karna parta hai samjhi.."

Disha says.. "pallu please... maan jao na.."

Palak says.. "no dolly di.. i hate it.. please..."

She moves out of the room...

Surya comes there..."are kaha bhaage jaa rahi ho.. chalo wapas.."

Palak replies... "jiju aap bhi.. please let me go na.. warna mai di ko aapki wo flirt wali baat bata dungi.."

Surya thinks for a while and smiles...

"jao batado.."

Palak glares at him.. "i hate you jiju.."

Surya smiles.. "thank you so kuch saali sahiba.."

He pushes her inside and locks the door from outside...

Palak screams from inside...

"jiju... kholo darwaza aapko dekh lungi mai baad mei.."

Surya signs.. "kitna drama karti hai.. yeh sahi kaha rohan bhai ne dramaqueen"

.

.

Palvel Guest House

Everyone came over and started to get ready…

Pratiek's mother..

"karthik beta apne mama jee ko phone karo aur pucho kaha reh gaye?"

Karthik.. "haan maa bas kar raha hun.."

Palak's aunt "iss rasam ko baath dena kehte hai.. dulhe ke mama jee ka aur unke parivar ka swagat aise hi kiya jaata hai.."

Karthik "okay aunty samaj gaye thank you so much.."

After arrival of them.. they performed the aarti.. and received the gifts on the door step… then were welcome in the house..

Late in evening.. it was gudh chadi.. so everyone was getting reading…

All girls in one room were getting ready..

Keerthi said "baapre ek din mei kitne functions aur kitne kapde change karne padh rahe hai.."

Roohi "haan yaha aisa hi hota hai.. aur haan next baarat ke liye bhi kapde nikalke rakhlo… pehle se kyuki humhe ek gante ke andar hi yaha se nikalna hai.. baarat leke…"

Subhi speaks.. "roo.. hum na ek kaam karengey.. godh chadi mei na temple mei jab wo pooja kar rahe honge.. tab hum wapas aa jayenge ready hone ke liye.."

Keerthi "haan idea bahut aacha hai.. chalo mai ready ho gayi sakhi ko tayar kar deti hun.."

She makes sakhi ready.. and also ritwik and ritika…

.

.

Pratiek was getting ready.. he wore the red and cream sherwani… with red pagri on it…

Subham "arey wah.. kya chamak rahe ho dulhe raja.."

Karthik "haan bahut aacha lagh raha hai chote…"

Prateik smiles.. "haan bhaiya of course.. akhir mai hun hi itna handsome.."

Rohan "waah beta khudki tareef.."

Pratiek says.. "haan rohan bhai hum aapne hi favourite hai.."

Rohan says "haan ab dher ho rahi hai.. chalo.. aunty bula rahi hai teeka karna hai aapka"

And all boys move out with pratiek.. Teeka was done by.. all the elders.. and then.. gudh chadi ceremony began.. with pratiek sitting on the horse… with band… playing.. people dancing in front.. while some.. placing shagun near pratiek and then band people taking it.. (like nazar utharna) this process was done till they reached the temple.. everyone was dancing.. and enjoying…ritwik and ritika were cutest.. where ladies performed some ritual..

Roohi "chalo hum chalte hai aunty sambal legi yaha"

Keerthi "haan tum log chalo mai bacho ko leke aati hun.."

The girls rushed back to the guest house..

Where as.. pratiek was doing the pooja told by pandit.. after it was done.. he along with others also went back…

.

.

In hotel

Surya and disha were ready..

Surya says "yeh saali jee kitna chilam chila karti hai.. kabhie kabhie lagta hai yeh ladki hai hi nhi.."

Disha speaks.. "surya.. kuch bhi bolte ho.. madam jee ko make up lagana jaise koi zeher khila raha ho.. by god.. this girl is alien.."

Surya laughs.. "haha.. tum bhi na… aacha wo chodo jaldi se usko ready kardo.. baarat nikle wali hogi waha se.."

Disha nodes… subhi and roohi comes.. there..

Disha says "Aacha hua aap dono aa gaye.. iss larki ko sambalna bahut muskil ho raha tha.."

Roohi speaks.. "aww.. koi na.. hum aa gaye hai na.. chal.."

They go inside… Palak wore the bridal dress.. it was red mixed with white flavor.. her favorite color combination..

"dolly di.. seriously.. aapko na mai dekh lungi.. baad mei.."

Subhi says "paneer.. usko baad mei dekh lena chal baith jaa.. ready hona hai.."

She sits.. and wears the jewellary.. disha fixed the dupatta..

Roohi.. "Arey bahut aachi lagh rahi hai…"

Palak's mom comes there.. "arey waha kitni sundar lagh rahi hai meri beti.."

She takes the kajal and puts behind ear.. Palak smiles..

.

.

Whereas everyone from guest house leave.. prateik again was on horse.. ritika ritwik and sakhi in front of him… they walk and dance till they reach the hotel…

The band stops in front of the gate…

Inside..

Roohi "baarat aa gayi…"

It was balcony.. and everyone stood there and saw…

Prateik gets down… and a music plays.. keerthi comes and dances…

 **Lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main apne devar ki barat le ke**

 **Lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main apne devar ki barat le ke**

 **Lo chali main**

 **Na band baja na hi barati**

 **Khushiyon ki saugaat le ke**

 **Lo chali main apne devar ki barat le ke**

 **Lo chali main**

She comes around pratiek… hits him lightly..

 **Devar dulha bana, sar pe sehra saja**

 **Bhabhi badhkar aaj balaaiyan leti hai**

 **Prem ki kaliyan khilein**

 **Pal pal khushiyan milein**

 **Sachche man se aaj duayein deti hai**

 **Ghode pe chadh ke, chala hai baanka**

 **Apni dulhan se milne, lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main apne devar ki barat le ke**

Karthik, rohan and subham joins her…

 **Aayi hai shubh ghadi, aaj bani main badi**

 **Kal tak ghar ki bahu thi, ab hoon jethaani**

 **Hukum chalaaoongi main**

 **Aankh dikhaaoongi main**

 **Sehmi khadi rahegi meri devrani**

 **Hazaar sapne palkon mein apne**

 **Deewani main saath le ke lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main**

 **Lo chali main apne devar ki barat le ke**

 **Lo chali main**

The girls smiles seeing this…

Subhi teases..

"paneer bachke rahiyo.. jeethani banne wali hai teri teddy di.."

Roohi says "Arey bas maat pareshan karo isse chalo neeche chalte hai.."

The girls leave..

Palak stands and watches..

Palak's mother does aarti.. and tilak for baaratis..

"aayie.. aap sabka swaghat hai.."

Prateik along with others gets inside…

Rohan.. "Arey dekho.. doh shaitano ki shaadi hai toh sab relax raho iss baar koi pareshani nhi hogi.."

Roohi in her mind "aacha bachu aisi baat hai.. dekho toh kaise swaghat karte hai aap sabka hum.."

.

.

Disha comes to karthik, rohan, subham, surya

"jiju, surya… chalo jaldi.. wo waha.. pata nhi gudiya ko kya ho gaya.."

They get tensed and rushed.. disha brings them to a room and locks it from outside..

Karthik says.. "arey.. yeh kaha le aaye humhe.."

The lights goes off..

Surya.. "hey ram itna andher.. kuch karo bhaiya.."

They move towards the door but it is locked.. the rohan hits something.. and they could feel something.. it was mouse..

"Aah… chua.."

They started to run here and there… only to get hit by each other… disha opens the door.. keerthi roohi and subhi were stood there…

Keerthi "kya laga aap sabko mere devar jee ki shaadi mei koi dhamaal nhi hoga.. shaitan ki nani nahi hai toh koi maza nahi.."

Karthik says… "Arey.. princess ka bhoot aap sabpe bhi chadh gaya.. aur kiru tum toh abhie iss side thi waha kyu"

Roohi smiles.. "abhi toh bahut kuch hona baki hai.. bachke rehna… iss baar aisi jagah jute chupayenge koi dundh nhi paayega.."

Rohan speaks.. "oh toh humhe challenge kar rahi ho.."

Disha "nahi jiju.. aapko bata rahe hai.."

Surya "dekhte hai.. huh.."

And he leaves.. other also leave..

It was already 11 am and varmala ceremony had to be done..

Palak's mother.. "roohi beta palak ko le aao.."

Roohi and subhi go to bring.. palak.. after a while she comes.. both were standing and facing each other… everyone was down the stage… it started to rotate.. slowly.. both looked at each other.. and flower petals fall from top…

They made wore each other varmala.. and everyone clapped…

Ritika.. "mumma.. chachu aur chachi.. gum lahe hai.. gil jayengey"

Roohi says "nahi girenge beta.."

Then they sat on sofa there.. and everyone started coming to congratulate and take photos…

Prateik says… "waise aaj tum kuch aur hi lagh rahi ho.. itni khubsurat.. haaye"

Palak smiles shyly..

"kamaal hai itna bolne wali larki aaj chup hai.."

Palak thinks.. "wahi mai soch rahi hun.. ki mai kyu nahi kuch keh paa rahi.."

Both smiled as photos were getting clicked.. then all roohan, keerthik, subhi-subham, dirya along with sakhi and Rits and Rits come for a family photo…

Finally it was over…

Kavel says.. "kya hua? Aap itne mei hi tired ho gaye.. chalyie abhie toh khana khilane ki rasam hona baki hai.."

Pratiek was shocked.. "oh god.. aaj pata chala shaadi karna hi toughest job.."

Everyone go out and sat in big table.. food was served…

Sangeeta "pratiek beta.. jitney bhi pakwaan iss plate mei hai palak ko khilao aur phir palak tum bhi.."

Pratiek feed her one by one… so does palak..

Keerthi says.. "mai bhi khilaungi.. apni devarani ko.."

Disha says "Aur mai mere jiju ko.."

They go and everyone enjoy being together.. a big happy family..

 **A/n: hash ho gaya.. shaadi is toughest job…**

 **So what are girls planning?**

 **How will boys handle?**

 **Keep waiting..**


	10. Chapter 10

****A/n: here is the next update enjoy..****

By the time everyone was done with the food it was 2 am.

Roohi took palak with her..

"di kaha le jaa rahi ho?"

Roohi replied "arey abhie phero mei time hai toh tera aur pratiek ka photoshoot hona hai.."

She takes her to the garden area.. and leaves.. pratiek to arrives there and camera man.. and pictures are snapped in different poses.. later pratiek is being called by pandit jee.. and he goes to the mandap.. so palak does the photoshoot..

After it was over she goes inside her room and waits for the call..

Pratiek was doing all the pooja and rituals..

Disha came "didu.. jhute maine aisi jagah chupaye hai ki yeh log kabhie dundh nhi payenge"

Roohi smiles "bahut aacha.. aab aayega maza.. bache already soh gaye hai.. dekhna kaise maza chakhate hai insabko.."

Keerthi replies "roo.. tum humhari side.. kaise?"

Roohi says "Arey bhai akhri shaadi hai.. toh maza toh mai bhi karungi.."

They share a high-5…

Pandit "kanya ko bulayie.."

The girls go and get palak.. makes her sit in mandap..

Pratiek whispers "so.. miss NRI finally aap Mrs Singhania hone wali hai.."

Pandit "kanyadan ke liye pita aage aaye"

Palak's father comes and does the kanyadan.. then.. keerthi does the ghatbandhan..

And they take phere… around the agni..

Everyone throw flowers petals on them..

Karthik says.. "kee aapne kabhie socha tha ki inn dono ki shaadi hogi?"

Keerthi says "hmm.. humhari shaadi ke waqt toh bilkul aisa nhi socha tha.. haan disha ki shaadi pe jarur socha tha.."

They smile..

7 vows were completed and they sat down.. pratiek ties the mangalsutra around his neck then fills sindur in her maang.

Pandit jee "iske saath aap dono aajse pati patni huye.. bado ka aashirwad le.."

They get up and takes blessings from everyone..

Rohan says.. "congratulations drama queen aur pratiek.."

Keerthi.. "haan devar jee aur devrani jee.." teasing palak..

Palak smiles shyly..

Disha says "Arey aaj toh yeh sharma rahi hai.. yeh suraj galat disha se nikla hai aaj.."

Everyone laugh..

Palak in her mind "karlo karlo.. kal sabki kher nahi.."

Sangeeta "arey aap log baatien kya karne lage.. chalyie.. abhie kuch rasam baki hai puri karni hai.."

Karthik "jee bua jee chalyie.."

Palak and pratiek sit opposite of each other.. boys behind pratiek and girls behind palak..

Kavel says "okay.. so.. I know yea jijs.. you have to take out this red red thing.."

Sangeeta "oh.. angrez ki aulad.. peeche baith.."

Kavel goes back.. sangeeta says..

"Aacha tum dono ko yeh toh dhaga banda hai.. isse ek haath se kholna hoga.. ek dusre ka.."

Everyone clap..

"bina kisi sahita ke.."

Karthik "Arey.. kyu nhi.. mera bhai.. akhir sher ka bhai hai jarur kholega.. come on u can do it.."

Palak forwards her wrist and pratiek tries his best to open the 2 knots.. he succeeds in one.. and other one too..

Surya whistles.. "kya baat hai.. chalo saali jee ab aap karke dikhao.."

Disha "haan gudiya… u can do it.."

Pratiek forwards his wrist.. and palak tries to open the knot.. but it was too tight..

Subham "Arey dum nhi hai kya chalo kholo kholo.."

Sangeeta says.. "palak dono haath use karlo.."

Roohi speaks.. "nahi bua jee yeh ek haath se hi kholegi.."

Palak tries her best to open it.. finally she does it… and opens the thread.. everyone clap..

Sangeeta "bahut badhiya.. matlab tum dono ka rishta bahut majbut hai.."

Disha gets something told by palak's mother..

Roohi says "okay.. so iske andar mai yeh anguti dalne wali hun.. dekhte hai kaun sabse pehle dundhta hai.."

Roohi mixes the ring in the milk.. and palak and pratiek search for it.. pratiek in between holds her hand.. palak looks at him and tells him to leave it.. he smiles and leaves it… and pratiek gets the ring..

Rohan "waah.. ring toh tumhari.. ho gayi.."

Keerthi "Arey abhie 2 baar aur karna hai.."

They do it.. and palak gets it for 2nd and 3rd time..

Karthik says "lo.. ghar mei ab ek aur aa gayi sunane ko.."

Keerthi says "iska matlab kya hai?"

Karthik replies.. "k..k..uch nhi.. chalo.. aab jhute… doh humhare bhai ke.."

Disha says "Aisa kaise.. pehle humhara shagun.."

Rohan speaks "haan jarur pehle jhute toh lao.."

Subhi "aap log iss baar jhute dundenge nahi?"

Karthik "jee nahi.."

Palak thinks.. "aise kaise kuch toh gadbaar hai.. di ko bolna padega.."

Palak was about to speak something..

Karthik says "jao.. leke aao.."

The girls goes to get the shoes..

Keerthi "mujhe toh kuch gadbaar lagh rahi hai.."

Roohi says "hoshiyar rehna.."

Disha goes and brings the shoes.. just then.. surya comes on skates and takes from her hand.. the girls shocked..

Surya "bhai.. mil gaye jhute.."

Palak hits her head..

Pratiek "dekhna.. hum hi jeetenge"

Palak replies.. "haan aisa hi lagta hai iss baar mai nhi hun na.."

Pratiek "afsoos.."

Keerthi and disha run behind surya..

"surya.. jhute wapas karo.."

Surya "Aaja aaja behena.. lele"

He runs.. subhi throws.. kanche on the way and surya falls.. hard.. keerthi runs with the shoes..

Keerthi was running.. karthik grabs her and holds her from her waist.. she stares at him..

"aap.." karthik moves close to her.. and slowly takes the shoes..

"thank you.." whispers in her ears and leaves..

Keerthi shocked.. and left with open mouth..

Karthik hands over to rohan and he runs..

Roohi throws the water on floor… rohan stops..

"jaao.."

Rohan turns back.. subhi throws water..

"aao na jiju.."

Rohan turns to other side.. disha throws water..

"aayie jiju.."

Rohan throws the shoes towards subham and he runs.. he comes to pratiek..

"yeh le bhai tere jhute.. hum jeet gaye…"

Everyone comes…

Rohan "haan chalo maza aa gaya.. iss baar larkiya haar gayi.."

The girls smiles.. "aah haan itni jaldi kya hai.. pehle dulhe raja se puch toh lo yeh jhute unke hai ki nahi.."

Pratiek looks at it..

"arey yeh toh mere nahi hai.."

Boys.. "kya? toh tumhare jhute hai kaha"

Palak smiles.. "yaha hai…"

Palak lifts her lehnga a bit to show her feet and it's there..

Disha says "aap logo ki baaton se laga hi tha.. ki aap log kuch karne wale ho.. isliye toh maine asli jhute pallu ko de diye tey.."

Disha takes them and majes them wear to pratiek..

Surya.. "waah.. kya baat hai kya idea tha.. chalo aab khali karo apni jeb.."

Pratiek gives them shagun…

Palak's mother.. "bahut aacha.. pratiek beta ab yeh vidaai se pehle akhri rasam hai.. tum aur palak uss sofa pe baith jaoo.."

Palak and pratiek goes and sits.. few ladies along with disha, keerthi, subhi, roohi stands and makes a circle around them.. they have rice in their hands and they walk and take rounds around them… and sing the song.. (:P yaad nahi kuch hota hai..)

Palak starts to cry hearing it.. after it is over.. the morning had arrived it its 6 am in the morning.. and bidaai time is there..

They stand up.. and palak cries.. she hugs her mother.. they walk further..

Rohan says "maine kabhie isse aise rote nhi dekha.."

Karthik "haan princess.. bilkul aachi nhi lagh rahi.."

Roohi says "chahe larki kitni shaitaan chanchal ya kaisi bhi ho.. lekin bidaai ke waqt roti jarur hai.."

Then palak hugs her father..

"papa.. aap na mumma se gussa maat hona zyada.. aur haan kavs ko bolna mera room use na kare.."

He smiles.. "theek hai beta.."

Kavel comes there..

"dids.. don't worry tumhara room mei jitni bhi akki ke pics hai na sab le lunga mai.."

She hits him..

He says.. "sorry" and hugs her..

They walk till the gate.. sits inside the car… and they leave..

Pratiek gives handkerchief.. she takes it.. and wipes her tears…

"u okay?" he asked her..

Palak nodes.. "yes.."

Pratiek speaks.. "abh rona band karo.. kuch dher mei hum hotel jayenge.. tab mil lena hmm.."

They reach the pavel guest house and enter inside..

Pratiek's mother..

"aa gaye tum log.. fresh ho jaoo.. todha aaram karlo.. shyam ko hotel chalenge.. reception ke liye.."

Pratiek's mother..

"pratiek.. tum upar kamre mei jaoo.. aur palak tum apne kamre mei.."

They node and go to their respective rooms..

 ** **In the hotel****

The boys lies on sofa some on floor..

"chalo finally shaadi over.. 24 gante se soya nahi mai sone jaa raha hun.." surya complained..

Rohan says "haan lekin jaldi uthna padega raat ko reception hai aur kal subah wapas jaana hai…"

Karthik speaks.. "haan yeh toh hai.. ab toh rest aapne gher mei jaake hi milega.."

Everyone goes to their room to take a little nap…

 ** **In the guest house..****

Around 5 pm.. pratiek got up from his nap.. he takes the shower and gets ready..

He gets down and takes some snacks..

Rohan was there..

"toh.. dulhe raja.. kaisa lagh raha hai?"

Pratiek says.. "rohan bhai.. tired toh hun par.. aacha lagh raha hai soke utha hun.."

"haan wo toh dikh raha hai.. meri pyaari drama queen ka khayal rakhna.. warna zyada dhur toh rahoge nahi aa jaunga tumhare kaan kheechne"

Pratiek smiles.. "yes boss.. samaj gaya.. waise aapki laadli uthi nhi kya abhie tak?"

Kavel says.. "deeds hai wo.. abhie tak soh rahi hogi.."

Prateik says "koi baat nhi mai jagake aata hun.."

He goes to her room.. it was open.. he enters inside and finds palak sleeping in the wedding dress itself..

"arey isne toh change bhi nhi kiya.. aisi hi soh gayi.."

He comes and sits beside her..

"palak utho.."

She turns to other side.. "uhun.. sone doh na.."

"arey.. uth jao… 6 bajh rahe hai.."

Palak gets up..

"kya hai? Kyu uthaya.. mr. khadoos.."

"madam.. aap shayad bhul gayi aapki shaadi ho gayi hai aur aab humhe reception ke liye jaana hai.."

Palak replies.. "I know.. par abhie mai bahut thak gayi.. toh please sone doh.."

She sleeps back.. pratiek leaves..

It was 7 pm and everyone leave for hotel…

They all get ready and come to the hall where reception was taking place..

Keerthi with sakhi…

"karthik jee.. aap please isse sambalyie.. mujhe waha kuch kaam hai.."

She hands over sakhi to him and leaves..

Roohi says "arey bhai sab aa gaye par yeh newly wedded couple kaha hai?"

Rohan speaks.. "roo.. 6 baje tak toh saali sahiba soyi hui thi.. aab.. pata nahi.. aate hi honge.."

Surya says "haan wo log aaye toh mai apna surprise dikhau.."

Disha "Aisa kya dikhane wale ho tum?"

Surya "bas intezar karo todha.."

After a while.. palak and pratiek enters.. pratiek was in white coat pant while palak was dressed in red gown.. her most favourite combination..

Keerthi "Arey waah.. kitne aache lagh raho ho dono.."

Surya "ladies and gentle… sabse pehle congratulation.. for the wedding.. mr and mrs. Pratiek singhania.." everyone clap..

"aab mai aap sabko kuch dikhana chahta hun.. lights off please.."

The lights gets off.. and something plays in projector.. it was a video.. from beginning from keerthik wedding to end of dirya wedding.. all the fights… care.. everything was recorded..

They smiled looking at it.. and shocked too..

"surya jijs aapne yeh sab kab record kiya"

Surya replies "mera kaam hai yeh toh.. ek minute.. abhie toh sabki dikhani baki hai.."

He shows everyone's video.. unfortunately some romance was also caught in camera..

Keerthi looked at karthik.. "kitni baar kaha hai aapse kahi bhi shuru maat hua karo.."

Palak says..

"waah jiju good job.. ab mujhe bhi kuch dikhana hai.."

She gets dvd and plays it.. it was the pranks she did recently in her marriage..

"yeh toh mujhe dekhna hi tha na thanks rohan jijs for the recording.."

Everyone glared at rohan..

Rohan ran..

"let's dance.."

The music plays and everyone dances…

Rohan "okay.. aab humhare dulhe raja humhari sundar princess ke liye ek gana gayenge.."

Pratiek says "bhai maine gana suru kiya na sab behosh ho jayenge.."

Pratiek thinks.. and music plays.. he pulls palak towards himself..

 ** **O karam Khudaya hai****

 ** **Tujhe mujhse milaya hai****

 ** **Tujhpe marke hi toh****

 ** **Mujhe jeena aaya hai****

 ** **O tere sang yaara…****

 ** **Khushrang bahara****

 ** **Tu raat deewani****

 ** **Main zard sitaara****

He lifts her up and turns around.. everyone clap..

 ** **O tere sang yaara****

 ** **Khushrang bahara****

 ** **Main tera ho jaaun****

 ** **Jo tu karde ishara****

 ** **Kahin kisi bhi gali me jaaun main****

 ** **Teri khushboo se takraaun main****

 ** **Har raat jo aata hai mujhe****

 ** **Woh khwaab tu…****

 ** **Tera mera milna dastoor hai****

 ** **Tere hone se mujhme noor hai****

 ** **Main hoon soona sa ek aasmaan****

 ** **Mehtaab tu…****

 ** **O karam Khudaya hai****

 ** **Tujhe maine jo paaya hai****

 ** **Tujhpe marke hi toh****

 ** **Mujhe jeena aaya hai****

 ** **O tere sang yaara****

 ** **Khushrang bahara****

 ** **Tu raat deewani****

 ** **Main zard sitaara****

They look at each other… everyone clap..

Subhi was searching for something spicy.. And she eat it..

"maza aa gaya.. kitna mazedar hai.. Khatta.."

After the dinner and photo session.. reception was over..

Everyone changed and gathered into the dinning area

Rohan "toh kal sab wapas aapne aapne ghar"

Surya speaks "haan rohan bhai bahut maza aaya.."

Karthik says "mujhe bahut hi important baat karni hai aap sabse..!"

Even the girls gathered around...

 ** **A/n: hope u all liked it :P****

 ** **Hehe.. Some twists and turns.. to come...****

 ** **Please R and R****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: here is the update… sorry for being super late.. enjoy :P**

Karthik says "muje bahut important baat karni hai aap sabse!"

Everyone pays attention to him

Keerthi asked "kya baat hai karthik jee?"

Karthik replies "well baat yeh hai ki.. jald hi yaha kisika promotion hone wala hai"

Everyone looked confused

"Are aap sab aise kya confuse ho rahe ho matlab hai ki koi pati patni se maa baap banne wala hai"

Everyone was surprised first then happy..

Subham came and greeted surya

"congratulation bro.. mubarak ho"

Rohan came and hit back at his head "wo nahi tum banne wale ho papa"

Subham nodes "oh.." then realizes "kya?" and shouts

Subham looks at subhi and ask her in eye talk.. she smiles..

Pratiek congratulates subham "Are waah.. maza aa gaya thank you mai phirse chachu banne wala hun"

Surya vessels.. "congratulations ab aapko.."

Everyone congratulate them.. then goes to sleep in their room..

The next day everyone get ready to go back to their home.

They come down the hall.. everyone was present some guests had already left.. pratiek tried to searched for palak.. he gets hit with rohan

"arey dekhke dulhe raja.."

Pratiek looks at him "Rohan bhai aapne apni saali ko dekha kahi?"

Rohan nodes "haan wo delhi chali gayi apne mumma papa ke saath"

Pratiek "kya? kyu?"

Ritika comes to him pulls his pant.. pratiek looks down..

"chachu… maasi ko lene jaana padega… naa aapko"

Keerthi comes and says "yes.. peg phere ki rasam ke liye tum shyam usse lene jaana okay now.. aur haan tumare aur uske flight ke tickets book kar diye hai.."

Surya and Disha comes with their bags..

"acha toh hum chalte bahut maza aaya" she hugs her sisters.. and they leave..

Ritika and ritvik were fighting…

"nahi yeh mela hai!"

Ritika says "nahi.. mela.. hai"

Roohi comes to them "are kya hua? Dono kyu ladh rahe ho?"

Ritika says "mumma yeh mela.. toy hai isne le liya"

Ritvik says "are nahi mera hai muje mila hai"

Roohi shakes her head in disappointment "yeh dono bhi na.."

"ritvik usse de doh behen hai na tumari"

Ritvik gives her.. she smiles and hugs him..

Rohan comes and says "chalo train ka time ho gaya hai chalte hai.."

They leave… after an hour subhi and subham leaves too..

.

.

Pratiek things "waah sab chale gaye.. mai akela.. huh"

He dials palak's number.. but she does not pick up. But then she picks up

"hello mister.. khadoos.. humhe kaise yaad kiya?"

Pratiek replies "miss NRI sorry Mrs. NRI hum aapse naraz hai"

Palak asked "wo kyu?"

Pratiek says "mujse mile bina chali gayi very bad"

Palak says "Are.. tum soh rahe te "

"raat bata bhi sakti thi"

They start to argue.. in anger palak disconnect s the call..

"hadh hai.. ab bhi larna nahi chodte yeh dono" karthik tells..

Pratiek says "mai kaha ladhta hun usne shuru kiya tha"

Keerthi replies "offo tum dono na.. bacho ke jaise larte ho"

Sakhi smiles..

Pratiek lifts her in hand "hmm chalo hum tumari chachi ko ghar leke aate hai"

Keerthi says "Are isse kaha leke jaa rahe ho tum lene jao samje hum jaate hai ghar tayari karne"

Karthik takes sakhi in his arms..

"aap sab jaa rahe hai..?" palak's maasi said

"jee mausi jee bahut aache se sab hua ab chalte hai Namaste" karthik greeted her..

They leave…

.

.

 **Delhi**

Palak sits in the room angrily.. switching the television channel…

"samjta kya hai khudko jab dekho jhagra shuru.. idiot.."

She receives a message "sorry.." she keeps the phone back..

Shruti cousin of palak comes

"Arey kya muh fulake baithi hai.. chal neeche bua bula rahi hai tuje"

Palak replies "mumma se kehde mai nahi aa rahi"

Shruti says "kyu? Kya hua? Hmm don't tell me ki tune jijaji se ladai ki hai"

Palak looks at her "maine nahi kiya usne kiya"

Shruti speaks "tu bhi na.. acha ab chod gussa chal neeche nahi toh bua bahut maregi muje bhi aur tuje bhi"

She pulls her and takes her down..

Around after 4 hours pratiek comes…

"didssss jijs is here.."

Pratiek takes blessings from elders..

He tries to speak to palak but she keeps on ignoring him..

Shruti takes him to the dining table..

"dekho jijaji kitne badhiya pakwaan bane hai.. sab khana padega aapko.."

Pratiek replies "Are itna saara hai yeh toh.."

Sangeeta comes.. "Are yeh toh todha sa hi hai.."

She serves him with applying sudh desi ghee.. he stares at the food.. palak smiles and thinks "khao bachu.. maza aaya bahut"

He eats…

Everyone tries to feed him..

"haan mai kha raha hun"

Palak giggles seeing him.. he looks at her

"bas bas.. bahut ho gaya peth bhar gaya mera"

Palak comes and says "Are.. aise kaise.. bua aapko pata hai isse na gajar ka halwa bahut pasand hai.. aur meetayi bhi"

Sangeeta says "Acha.. are shruti jaa jara humare ghao ka desi dudh ka bana hua halwa leke aa jamai ke liye aur haan mawe waali meetayi bhi"

She nodes.. and goes

Pratiek glares at palak "how bad"

Palak shows her tongue.. shruti comes and gives..

"lo beta jee khao"

He eats even if he was full.. he had no choice he could not say no..

Palak's mother comes "Are bas karo ab kitna khilao ge ab.."

Pratiek thanks her in his heart..

"beta maine kuch saman pack kara diya hai tum bag rakh lena yaad se.."

Pratiek speaks "jee mummy jee"

Shruti comes "are ab chodo.. na bua aao jiju mai aapko humare paagal cousins ki fauj se milati hun"

She takes him away..

 **Later at night..**

Palak hugs everyone as it was her leaving time..

Kavel "di.. muje toh yaha sataya itne saal ab waha maat satana kisiko"

Palak hits him..

Palak sits in car and waves bye to everyone…

Palak was giggling recalling what happened at home..

"bahut hassi aa rahi hai tumhe… ghar chalo batata hun"

Palak replies "mai tumse darti nahi samje"

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Roohi and rohan had reached keerthik house for welcome of newlyweds..

Keerthi was upset with karthik..

"Are kya hua?" roohi asked

Keerthi replied "kya batau roo.. karthik jee ko dekho aate hi chale gaye kaam pe.. abhi toh devar jee ghar aaye bhi nahi huh.."

Roohi smiles "Are tum janti ho na itne din baad gaye hai aa gaya hoga jaruri kaam"

Keerthi says "haan mana kaam aa gaya hoga par itni raat gaye.. wo dono aate hi honge unhe ghar hona chahiye ki nahi"

Roohi nodes "hone toh chahiye.."

"humhe kisine yaad kiya hum chale aaye, unke gusse ko thanda karne hum yeh ek phool laaye"

Roohi leaves… keerthi looks at him..

She again gets to her work..

"are maine itni aachi shaiyari kahi aur aapne tareef bhi nahi ki humari"

Keerthi does not reply…

He comes in front of her "Dekho mai un dono ke aane se pehle aa gaya na.. sorry na"

Keerthi speaks "aa gaye aate hi aap toh chale gaye apni duty karne yaha sab kaam muje karna pada sakhi ko bhi sambalna pada.. huh"

Karthik tries to hug her.. she pushes him back.. "don't"

"sorry na please.."

Sakhi comes crawling.. karthik takes her in his arms.. "dekho sakhi aapki mumma gussa hai papa se"

Sakhi makes sad face..

"ab iss bachchi ka dil todogi chalo maaf karo"

Keerthi smiles "acha thik hai dono milke muje pareshan maat karo ab"

Rohan comes "karthik.. abhi phone aaya tha pratiek ka wo airport se nikal chuke hai ek gante mei pahuch jayenge"

They go out..

.

.

Ritika, ritvik and sakhi play..

Sumitra devi (karthik mother) "sab tayari ho gayi?"

Keerthi nodes "haanji sab ho gaya ab un dono ka hi intezar hai"

They hear car sound..

Ritvik shouts "chachu aa gaye.. chachu aa gaye"

They open the door.. pratiek and palak stand on the door..

Keerthi comes with the aarti plate.. and does the aarti.. roohi puts the rice kalash..

"ab isse lath maaro aur andar aao"

Pratiek taunts "kick maat marna.."

Palak glares at him "I know"

She does.. and comes in.. they sit 10 inches away from each other..

Roohi and keerthi looked at each other..

Rohan spoke "don't tell me guys tum dono ab bhi jahgarke aaye ho"

Roohi asked "hua kya hai?"

Palak speaks "mai batati.. di.. isne mujse phone pe jhagra kiya tha aur phir jab muje lene aaya toh waha sabne aache khilaya isse maine toh bas itna sa.. hi isse khane ko kaha"

Pratiek interferes.. "are.. puri baat toh batao.. tumare gharwalo ne muje kitna khialaya.. wo bhi itna saara ghee dalke.. jabardasti muje halwa aur meetayi bhi khilwadi.. aur enjoy kar rahi thi"

Everyone started to laugh.. palak too joined them..

Pratiek was left with open mouth

"haan haan maza aa raha hai meri haalat pe sabko.."

Keerthi says "are bas aab koi pareshan maat karo mere devar jee ko chalo khana ready hai khao"

Pratiek says "nahi bhabi mere peth mei paani peene tak bhi jaga nahi hai.. please.."

Keerthi takes palak to room..

"lo aajse yeh tumara kamra.. mai chalti hun.."

Palak says "di.."

Keerthi turns.. "haan"

Palak smiles and hugs her "thanks di.. I am happy ki ab aap mere saath rahoge.. humesha haina"

Keerthi nodes "of course rahungi.. meri shaitani gudiya.."

Pratiek gets up from couch and decides to move to his room..

Roohi and keerthi stop his way..

"bhabi.. jaane dijiye please"

Roohi speaks "itni jaldi nahi.. chalo pehle humara nek nikalo"

Pratiek looks at them "are mere khudke kamre mei jaane ke liye kaisa nek"

Keerthi pulls his ears "aaahaa aa.. bahut bhole ban rahe ho.. humari shaadi mei tumne bhi liya than a karthik jee se nek.. chalo nikalo"

Pratiek says "Acha deta hun mera kaan toh chodo"

She leaves.. he gives them his wallet.. "lo rakhlo andar ka maal.."

And goes to his room.. he sees palak seeing on the bed.. looking television.. akki's movie

"waah.. kya baat hai kitna mast hai haaye"

Pratiek turns of the television..

"Are yeh kya kiya.. chalao wapas"

Pratiek replies "nahi.. aaj toh maat dekho please.."

Palak gets up "nahi.. bilkul nahi.. muje tumse baat hi nahi karni" and turns it on again..

"uff iske nakhre" in his mind..

.

.

 **In Kolkata**

Subhi says "paneer ki bhi shaadi ho gayi kitni jaldi waqt chala gaya pata hi nahi chala na"

Subham nodes "haan waise iss shaadi mei maza bahut aaya"

Subhi smiles "haan maaza toh tab aaya tha jab hum larkiyon ne tum sabke muh khule ke khule rakh diye te"

Subham says "haan.. haan thik hai.. aur ek good news bhi mili.. thanks for this"

She smiles..

.

.

 **In bangalore**

Surya talks to keerthi..

"haan acha.. chalo dono ka kuch ho hi nahi sakta.. ab toh shaadi ho gayi kaha jayenge dono ab bachke" then he disconnects the call..

Disha comes "kya hua?"

Surya says "kuch nahi.. wahi dono ka jhagra.. acha waise ab toh subham bhai ka promotion ho gaya hai mera promotion kab hoga?"

Disha hits him "tum bhi na.." and goes to her room.. he follows her in..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Pratiek snatches the remote from her hand.. they fight for it..

"chodo… maine kaha chodo remote.."

Pratiek nodes "nahi chodunga"

Roohan and keerthik could hear everything.. they look at each other and shakes their head in disappointment.. stating "inka kuch nahi ho sakta!"

 **A/n: hahaha.. hope maza aaya ho..**

 **Toh aage kya hoga? Pehli raat aisa hua hai toh?**

 **Toh kya surya ka promotion karegi disha?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: hehe anokhi suhagraat :P continues.. enjoy… tried to include everyone… in the chapter :P have fun reading**

Keerthi says "yeh dono bhi na"

Karthik laughs "aisi anokhi suhagraat kagi dekhi hogi tumne"

Rohan smiles "maine toh kahi nahi dekhi"

.

.

 **Pratilak room**

Pratiek switched of television..

Palak looked at him shockingly..

She throw the pillow towards him

"tumne mera tv kyun band kiya"

Pratiek speaks up "excuse me yeh tv mera hai samji"

Palak got up from bed turned on the tv..

"lekin ab mera bhi hai samjhe" spoke arrogantly

Pratiek got angry and took the pillow and blanket laid down on couch..

Palak was enjoying the movie... she saw pratiek trying to sleep..

The songs plays.. she starts to sing loudly..

"tu cheez badi hai mast mast tu cheez badi hai mast"

Pratiek could not tolerate it..

"oh.. Mrs. NRI apna radio band karo muje sona hai"

Palak looked at him "mai kya karu toh jao bahhar jaake soh jao"

Pratiek signed in disappointment and decides to go out..

"jiju aur di ko kya kahoge jab puchenge pehli raat mei hi biwi ne kamre se bahar nikal diya"

Pratiek turned back... he came to her and shouted in her ears

"Mai yahi soyunga samji"

He goes cuts of the television wire..

Palak was left with open mouth.

He happily lied beside her smiling

"good night mrs nakchadi"

Palak gets irritated and hits him with pillow..

"i hate you"

She decides something..

"jiju... bachao jiju..." started shouting..

Karthik who was sitting at hall came near to the door..

"saali jee kya hua? Aap thik hai na?"

Inside pratiek kept his hand on hee mouth..

Pratiek replies in return "kuch nahi bhaiya bas ek moti chipkali thi"

Karthik nodes "acha" then he goes back

Palak bites him with her teeth..

He winches in pain.. "ahh jitni teeki ho tum utne hi teeke hai tumhare daant"

Palak smiles..

Pratiek speaks "waise tum chila kyun rahi thi"

Palak replies "taki tum uth sako"

Pratiek asked her "dekho na tum mujhe sone deti ho na kuch karne deti ho mai karu kya?"

Palak replies "tum na kuch maat karo huh"

Pratiek comes and sits in front of hee they were few inches away..

"tum chahti ho mai kuch karu?" he asked her smirking..

Palak could feel his breath.. she moved away "nahi nahi mai aisa kuch mahi chahti"

She searched for her phone and found it... and starting playing with it..

Pratiek took it away..

She shouted "yeh kya batameezi hai?"

He climbed on her "yeh meri sharafat hai"

She pushed him away... "dekho tum na.. dur raho" he fall down from bed…

Palak laughs at him..

.

.

 **Here outside..**

Rohan says "yeh dono bacho se zyada larte hai"

Roohi looks at him "haan wo toh hai itna toh humhare wale bhi nahi larte"

Karthik questioned "Waise kya hum sab aaj raat bhar jagne wale hai?"

Keerthi replies "nahi bas chalte hai sone"

.

.

 **Pratilak room**

He looked at her.. "tumhe sharam nahi aati aise apni new pati ko neeche girate hue"

Palak said "what to do you mean? Mere pehle aur bhi pati hai kya?"

Pratiek smirked "ho bhi sakte hai"

Palak gets angry she gets up to hit him..

"ruko abhi batati hun tumhe" she ran behind him he ran.. while teasing her..

Whatever she got she threw it on him..

"Are.. kya kar rahi ho tut jaayega"

She then saw the vase.. she took it.. pratiek was like "nahi lag jayega"

He came to her took vase from her hand..

"chodo.." she shouted..

He did not leave her.. she stepped on his foot hardly.. he left her and started to jump on one leg in pain..

"ouch.. lady bheem ho kya tum.."

Palak replied "nahi"

She looked at the time "dekho 4 bajne wale hai mujhe ab sone do"

Pratiek replies "haan haan jaise mai toh jagne ke liye taras raha hun na"

They both laid on bed facing opposite direction.

Pratiek turned towards her.. she too turned

"kya? kuch karte kyun nahi?" she complained

Pratiek asked "subaj ke 4 baje kya karu main?"

Palak got irritated.. "tum na kuch maat karo.. good night.." she covered herself with blanket

Pratiek smiled.. half an hour later pratiek could not sleep.. he lifted his head up and saw palak sleeping.. he smiled kissed her forehead

"I Love You" and slept..

Palak opened her eyes and smiled "I Love You Too"

Pratiek heard it.. he smiled hugged her from behind "I heard that say again"

Palak pretended to stay angry "no.."

Pratiek tickled her "say again"

"acha okay fine.." she hugged him back..

.

.

 **Next morning**

Palak wakes up.. she looks at the room which was at mess.. then recalled last night.. she found pratiek sleeping beside her.. pratiek got up and smiled..

"sach mei humhari shaadi ho gayi?" palak questioned

Pratiek pinched her.. "ab aaya yakeen"

She nodes..

Someone knocks the door..

"chacha maasi.. utho.. sab breakfast ke liye aapko bula rahe hai"

It was ritvik..

Pratiek says loud "haan bas aaye"

"mai bahar jaata hun tum ready hoke aa jana"

He goes to freshens up and comes out of the room.

Everyone was at the breakfast table..

Pratiek wishes them "good morning"

Rohan and karthik were talking to each other in eyes language..

Keerthi served him breakfast.

Rohan started singing

"tu cheez badi hai mast mast tu cheez badi hai mast"

Pratiek looked at him then concentrated back to his breakfast..

Karthik spoke "waah kya gaana hai.. aur raat toh movie bhi aa rahi thi tv pe"

Pratiek mummers "yeh wahi sab kyu keh rahe hai joh kal raat hua"

Rohan says "haan kal raat bahut awaazein aa rahi thi kisi kamre mei se" eyeing at pratiek..

Karthik nodes "haan kal kisika sar fhute fhute bacha"

Pratiek was drinking juice he coughed..

"aap log bhi na kya baat kar rahe ho ab bas karo" keerthi spoke..

Pratiek smiled.. at keerthi's protest.

Then keerthi eyed at him "Waise yeh sabse unique suhagraat thi iss ghar ki"

He was shocked.. "bhabi aap bhi" he got and left to his room embarrassed..

Everyone started to laugh..

Pratiek came in room and found palak sleeping again..

"lo waha sab mujhe ched rahe hai aur yeh yaha soh rahi hai"

He goes to wake her up but stops seeing her face..

He moves to his cupboard takes his clothes and goes to change it..

He comes out of the room..

Rohan sees him "oh new husband kaha chale?"

Pratiek smiles "bhai office"

Rohan says "Are abhi shaadi hui hai aur abhi se kaam"

Pratiek speaks "bhai jaana padega already itni chutti le chuka hun jaldi aa jaunga please"

And goes..

.

.

Sakhi, Ritvika and Ritvik play.

Keerthi comes to palak's room..

"palak utho"

Palak turned to other side

"di please sone doh na"

Keerthi speaks up

"are uth jaa ready ho jaa sasu maa bula rahi hai"

Palak gets up with jerk "saasu maa"

Keerthi smiles "haan chal ready ho jaa"

She gets up from bed..

"aur yeh room ka haal dekh.. raat ko world war 3 kar rahe they kya?"

Palak bit her tongue.. "nahi aisa kuch nahi hai"

Keerthi shakes her head "haan haan pata hai.. ab jaa"

She recalls "Are par mai pehnu kya?"

Keerthi speaks up "hmm.. saree pehenle"

Palak looked at her and shouts "di nhi plzz"

Roohi comes in "are pehena padega no choice"

Palak nodes no "nahi mai nahi pehen ne wali"

Karthik and rohan comes in

"Arey kya hua kis baat pe behes ho rahi hai?" karthik questioned her

Keerthi says "dekho aapki saali saree pehen ne se mana kar rahi hai"

Karthik speaks up "Acha toh thik hai joh pehena chahti hai pehen ne do"

Palak smiles

Keerthi looks at him "ho gayi aapki vakalat shuru.."

Karthik replied "dekho kee mai apni princess ki side hi hun"

Palak smiled and winked at keerthi..

Keerthi spoke "jo bhi ho aaj isse saree pehen na hi hoga"

Palak makes sad face.. she thinks.. and asked

"yeh Mr. Khadoos kaha hai?"

Karthik speaks up "wo toh office gaya hai kaam se"

Palak was surprised "kya? office.."

Roohi says "acha wo chod ab jaldi se ready ho jaa plzz.."

Palak makes cute innocent sad face.. hoping they will melt..

Keerthi went to her room came back after sometime..

"yeh rahi saree pehenke aa ja" and left from there.. roohi smiled and left too..

Palak looked at karthik and utters "jiju.."

Karthik looks at her helplessly..

Rohan gets in with the kids.. and asked looking at palak's and karthik hanged face

"Arey yaha itni shanti kyun hai? Hua kya?"

Karthik tells him the problem..

Ritvika and ritvik sit on bed with sad face.. along with rohan (so cute :P)

"maasi aap kaho toh mai yeh sale fhal dun" ritvik gave the idea

Palak smiled looking at it.. "haayee mela bachcha.. yeh idea toh mere pass bhi tha par aisa nhi kar sakti yeh di ki saree hai na"

.

.

 **Here outside**

Keerthi and roohi were working in the kitchen..

"roo yeh puri shaitaani fauj andar kya kar rahi hai?"

Roohi replied "are kya karegi soch rhi hogi iss musibat se bachne ka ilaaj"

They giggled..

Keerthi spoke "koi chance hi nahi hai bachne ka.. pehena toh padega hi usey saree"

"hmm par pehena kaha hai humhari NRI behen ne saree waree" roohi complained

.

.

 **Inside the room**

Karthik and rohan were walking here and there thinking what to do..

Ritika spoke "papa.. bale chachu tocho tuch aise nhi ghumo galden nhi hai yeh"

Sakhi giggled..

Karthik replies "are soch rahe hai.."

Palak says "jiju plz na jaldi socho aur iss khadoos ko bhi abhi jaana tha office.. huh"

.

.

 **In Kolkata**

Shubhi called keerthi..

"haan kiru kya haal hai waha ka"

….

"acha.. haha sabse anokhi suhagraat mai bhi sun pati maza aa jata"

…..

"acha paneer saree pehen ne wali hai haha.. kya khabar sunayi hai shaitan ki nani khud pareshan acha okay take care and enjoy"

..

She cuts the call..

Shubham comes with juice

"yeh lo juice peeyo.."

Subhi says "are abhi toh ek gante pehle peeya tha maine"

Shubham replies "haan pata hai par abhi peena padega samji mai office jaa raha hun aur khyal rakhna apna bhi aur mere ane wale bete ka bhi.."

Subhi asked "tumhe kaise pata ki beta hoga? Beti bhi ho sakti hai?"

Shubham replies "haan ho sakti hai par pehle beta phir beti.. okay"

He kisses her forehead and leaves.. subhi smiles..

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Palak says "aap sab kuch socho na.. ek kaam karti hun surya jijs ko phone karke puchti hun"

She calls surya..

"jiju help.. plzz"

Surya from other side "kahiye saali sahiba kaise yaad kiya hume"

"jijs give me some idea ki mai saree na pehenu aaj di bahut jid kar rahi hai"

Surya gulped "I am so sorry saali jee isme mai bhi aapki madad nahi kar sakta kee meri behen kum teacher zyada hai bahut pitegi mujhe"

Palak says loud "aap na sach mei darpook ho meri dolly di ne jaane kaise aapse pyaar kar liya huh.. bye.." and disconnects the call..

Karthik, rohan and palak look at each other helplessly..

Roohi and keerthi were smiling.. and enjoying

Palak in her mind "aaj aane do iss khadoos ko kher nahi iski"

.

.

Pratiek went to his boss..

"sir aapne bulaya"

Boss replies "haan baitho"

Pratiek sits..

"first of all congratulations on your marriage"

Pratiek smiles "thank you sir!"

"dekho I am sorry maine tumhe tumhari shaadi ke dusre din hi yaha bulaya"

Pratiek replies "no sir it is fine.."

His boss informs in something he was surprised stunned and shocked too.. he left the room thinking..

"ab kaise batau sabko yeh bad" he seemed tensed and dejected..

 **A/n: hash finally done with the chapter..**

 **:P so kaisi rahi anokhi suhagraat :P**

 **Hehe what will now shaitaani fauj do :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: here the next update enjoy**

 **Mumbai**

 _ **Singhania house**_

Palak looked at Karthik and Rohan and spoke

"jiju kya kar rahe ho aap dono socho na kuch"

Karthik looks at her "princess mai ACP hun koi lawyer nahi jo itna sochu"

Palak glared at him and looks at Rohan.

"mujhe mat dekho sochne do" Rohan replied.

Finally something strikes Rohan and Palak's mind and they stare at Karthik. Karthik looked at him and noticed their smile

"kya? aap dono mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hai?"

Rohan comes and whispers in his ears.

Karthik nodes "acha.." then after a while strokes what he just heard and reacts loud "kya?"

Palak comes close to him "haan jiju aap hi humhari akhri hope ho, di ko ghayal karne wali tope ho"

Rohan speaks "aur aap hi to humhari akhri umeed ho"

Karthik looks at both of them "bas zyada shayri karke mujhe convince karne ki koshish mat karo"

Palak makes innocent face "jiju please" with puppy eyes

Karthik could not say know "okay fine! I will do it"

She gets excited and hugs him "thank you jiju you are the best"

Rohan coughs indicated he is also here. Palak turns and hugs him too "haan haan aap bhi best ho"

Here outside keerthi shouted "are oo shaitan ki fauj ki nani pehna kya tumne?"

Roohi smiled "kya kaitty kaha se lati hai itne naam tu"

Keerthi "Are mai to sach bola.. meri beti ko isse door rakhna padega kahi badi hoke maasi jaisi ban gyi to do do chudail ho jayengi ghar mei"

Roohi laughs "tum bhi na kuch bhi sochti ho"

Karthik with courage comes out of the room.

Roohi and keerthi sees him.

"kya hua aap bahar kyun aa gaye?" keerthi asked

"kee mujhe na zaruri kaam hai isliye mai bahar aa gaya" he replied

Roohi doubts "acha kahi aap sab milke kuch gadbar to nhi karne wale?" by raising her eyebrow she spoke

Karthik looked at her and spoke normally "nahi roohi bhabi ji.. aisa koi irada nhi hai mera"

He left and entered into his parents' room.

Keerthi watched him go "yeh maaji aur papaji ke room mei kyun gaye?"

Roohi spoke "kuch to khichdi paka rahe hai yeh saali aur jiju milke"

Keerthi "mai jaake check karti hun"

Palak and Rohan heard this and were in tension.

Sakhi was inside the room and Rohan smiled.

"keerthi ji… sakhi ko bhook lagi hai kuch khila dijiye isse" he shouted

Sakhi crawled outside. Keerthi saw her lifted her in arms

"Are meri princess bhook lagi hai chalo aapko dudh pee lati hun"

She takes sakhi and both Palak and Rohan gets the sign of relief.

After few minutes Karthik comes out of the room and goes into Pratilak's room.

Palak quickly closes the door.

"bolo jiju kya hua? Kaam hua?" hoped for a positive reply.

She stared at him continuously.

Rohan asked "yaar movie ki tarah suspense maat rakho bolo jaldi"

Karthik nodes "haan ho gaya kaam"

Palak yells in happiness "yaay.."

Ritika and Ritvik joins her..

Rohan stops them "shh.. abhi pura nhi hua bahar jo ek hitler hai usko samjana hai"

Karthik looked at him "tumne Roohi ji ko hitler kaha wo to sweet se hai"

Rohan winks at him "maine tumhari biwi ko kah"

Karthik glares at him.. but agrees later "sahi parakh hai tumhari"

Palak looked at both of them "excuse me hum yaha di ki burayi karne ke liye nhi aaye hai"

Karthik and Rohan looked at her

Rohan "hum bahar jaa rahe hai tum ready ho jao"

Both left the room.

They came out and sat on the couch relaxing.

Keerthi came with sakhi.. and found them being relaxed

A question raised her mind and she asked it before it vanishes off "aap dono yaha kaise? Wo maan gayi kya?"

Karthik replies "haan maan gayi bas aati hogi"

Anjali (mother of Karthik and Pratiek) comes out from her room

"keerthi beta sab tayari ho gayi muh dikhayi ki"

Keerthi nodes "haan maaji sab tayari ho gayi aur guests aate honge"

Anjali looks at rohana and karthik "aap dono chalyie kaam pe jayie bahut aaram ho gaya"

Rohan speaks "aunty ji meri chutti aaj tak ki hai mai kal se jaunga"

Karthik replies "Are maa mujhe itni muskil se chutti milti hai aur aap hai ki mujhe wapas waha bejh rahi hai"

Roohi and keerthi smiles seeing their husband's getting scolding.

Anjali "acha to ghar se bahar jao"

Rohan replies "lekin?"

Roohi speaks in between "are aunty sahi keh rahi hai jao kaam pe"

Rohan and karhik look at each other.

Keerthi teases "don't worry hum ache se khayal rakhenge aapki dramaqueen aur princess ka"

They were leaving ritika and ritvik came.. "hum bhi ayenge"

Roohi "haan jao papa ke saath"

Keerthi speaks "sakhi ko bhi le jayie saath mei karthik ji"

Karthik takes sakhi into his arms and they leave.

The society ladies arrive. Roohi and keerthi goes to palak's room to bring her.

"Palle ho gayi kya ready?" Roohi questioned her

Keerthi "are Roo andar chalo" they enter in as door was unlocked.

Roohi and Keerthi was shocked to see her.

Keerthi told "maine tumko saree diya tha na pehene ko to yeh kyun pehena?"

Palak replies "lekin yeh pehen ki permission to mujhe mil gayi di"

Keerthi confused and asked "kaun diya? Tumhare jiju? Wo kaise de sakte hai"

Roohi "are chod wo ready ho gayi wahi kafi hai bahar sab wait kar rahe hai"

Keerthi speaks "are ladies kya bolegi pehle din yeh pehena?"

Palak replies "di mujhe jo pehna hai wo maine pehna ab mai change nhi karne wali"

Roohi "Acha mat karo"

They take her outside.

Anjali smiles seeing her "bahut achi lag rahi ho"

Palak smiles. Keerthi was confused she remember her muh dikhayi

" _ **bhabi maa ne kaha hai ki aapko yeh saree hi pehen na hai" pratiek spoke**_

" _ **Acha jaruri hai kya?"**_

 _ **Pratiek nodes "haan aisa maa ne bola"**_

Keerthi in her mind "ajeeb hai sasu maa maan kaise gayi?"

She recalls karthik going to her room. "ohh to yeh ACP sahab ki harkat hai.."

She comes to palak "karthik ne bataya tumhare pass koi saree nhi hai aur keerthi ki saree blouse tumhe fit nhi aayenge isliye maine tumhe allow kiya is dress ke liye"

Palak smiles "thank you!"

Keerthi stared at her and whispers "wah acha bahana hai bachne ka lekin ek din tujhe saree pehenake rahungi main"

Palak also whispers "di aapki hi choti behen hun aapse zyada ziddi hun nhi pehna paoge"

Palak was in full Anarkali outfit.

She could not find her fauj.. she asked roohi about them.

"are wo sab bahar gaye hai aa jayenge" roohi replied

The function was over..

Palak "uff yeh shaadi kum exam zyada lagta hai khatam hi nhi hoti"

Roohi smiled "Are ho gaya.. bas akhri rasam"

Palak glared at her "Ab kya?"

Keerthi smiles "zyada kuch nhi cooking"

Palak looked at her in disbelief "What?"

Roohi "don't worry we will help you"

Palak smiles..

Karthik along with Rohan and kids comes back..

Sees Palak working in the kitchen along with Keerthi and Roohi

Rohan "lagta hai sab shanti se nipat gaya waah karthik I am proud of you"

Karthik nodes "haan thank you very much.."

Roohi and keerthi went to check the kids as they were hungry..

Rohan and karthik came for her help..

"jiju aapko aata hai?" palak doubted

Rohan "of course"

They helped her cooking.. after 2 hours the kitchen seemed not less than a store room.

Keerthi came back after making Sakhi sleep and was shocked

"yeh kya haal banaya meri kitchen ka!" she shouted at them.

Palak, Rohan and Karthik looked at her..

The flour was on karthik's face and clothes being dirty, Rohan was a bit neater but the slap in front of him was so dirty. Vegetables all around.

Roohi came along with ritika.. ritika started to laugh seeing their condition..

"dant padi sabko dant padi" ritika teased

Roohi asked "karthik jee mana ki aap ache cook hai par kitchen kyun itna ganda karte hai?"

Keerthi replies "aur nhi to kya? jab bhi aap kitchen mei aate hai kuch to todke jaate hai aaj to yeh bhi aa gayi aapki partner aaj to double toota hoga"

Karthik and palak looks down at the broken bowl and smile seeing each other.

Palak speaks "di isme acha kaam hua dekho sab ready hai"

Roohi "aur kitchen bahut messy hai"

Palak bits her tongue "sorry"

Keerthi speaks "ab yeh sab saaf kaun karega?"

"aap kardo na yeh nanhi si jaan bahut thak gayi hai.." making innocent face and rushes out to her room.

Rohan speaks "mai dekho nahana padega mujhe aata hun" and quickly leaves from there.

Karthik was trapped as both had left him alone in the war zone with 2 people.

Roohi "mai karti hun saaf"

Keerthi replied "nahi roo tum nhi karogi" she looked at Karthik.

He grabbed the swipe and started cleaning

Keerthi "dekha kitni help karte hai karthik jee so sweet of you"

Roohi and keerthi left..

"bhalayi ka zamana hi nhi raha desh mei kya sochenge sab ACP karthik singhania kitchen mei jadu laga raha hai aane do dono ko batata hun"

It was night 8 oclick, Pratiek returned from office..

He saw all at the dining table enjoying food and having a good time together.

Anjali "Aa aye beta aoo.."

Pratiek came..

Palak in her mind "aa gaya jaldi kyat hi 10 baje aata"

"Waise itni der kaise ho gayi aaj aapko devar ji?" keerthi asked

"are bhabi chutti pe tha na to kaam badh gaya bas wahi pura kar raha tha" he spoke pleasantly but not the way he use to talk daily,.

Karthik asked "kya hua aaj itna tension mei kyun hai?"

Pratiek "nhi bhaiya wo aaj promotion mila hai Managing Director ki post hai"

Everyone gets glad hearing it..

Anjali "are wah beta shaadi ke baad itna achi khabar"

Rohan and everyone congratulates him.. after the dinner he went to his room.

Palak came behind "Mr. Khadoos kya baat hai jabse aaye ho ukhde ukhde ho?"

Pratiek replies "nhi aisi koi baat nhi"

Palak "are batao na.." stubbornly she asked..

Pratiek tells her everything..

.

.

 **Kolkata**

Shubham was taking care of subhi.

Shubham came with the dinner. He saw her smiling

"Kya hua itna kyu muskura rahi ho tum?"

Subhi informs him "are wo nani ko call kiya tha maine to aaj jo ghar mei hua usne bataya bahut hasi aa rahi hai mujhe ab tak"

Shubham "Acha aisa kya hua mai bhi to suni ghar ke pehle din kya kya shaitani ki"

Subhi tells him everything, shubham laughed "haha… karthik aur Rohan bhai bhi"

Subhi nodes "haan"

Shubham "acha ab jaldi se dinner karlo"

And they have dinner together.

.

.

 **Bangalore**

Surya and disha were watching movie. A romantic movie was on.

Disha "tum kya dekh rahe ho change it"

Surya replied "Are kitni awesome movie hai dekhte hai na"

Disha changed the channel "no.."

Surya changed back again.. they argued over it.. "Are.. disha please.."

Disha gets angry "huh.. okay dekho mujhe nhi dekhni bye good night"

She gets up and goes inside the bedroom. Surya follows her.. "sona.. baby.. my jaan mera gonu mera monu darwaza kholo na"

Disha opens the door "what? And yeh kin ladkiyo ke naam le rahe ho tum?"

Surya teases her "yeh to meri sab ex-girlfriends ke naam hai"

Disha shouts "kya?"

And surya runs away. Disha chases him

.

.

 **In Mumbai**

Palak spoke up "lekin aise kaise abhi samosa di ka baby hone wala hai yaha aaye din hi kitne hue hai.. tum nhi jaa rahe ho bas"

Pratiek replied "lekin nhi gaya to problem ho jayegi"

Palak glared at him and moves out in anger.

Everyone outside saw her in anger and pratiek in tension. They looked at each other not understanding what had happened..

 **A/N: finally done.. hehe keep reading and guess kya baat hai?**


End file.
